The Son Saga
by Risu-Rizu
Summary: This is the tale of what "happened" to the newlywed Sons during the five-year transition between Dragonball & Dragonball Z. It's very strange, but then again...so are Goku and Chichi. ;)
1. The Son Saga-Home Front!

THE SON SAGA--HOME FRONT  
By Rizu-chan 

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of "Dragonball" or "Dragonball Z". All characters and names are copyrighted under names that are _not_ Rizu-Chan and I own no one in this story except for Goku...HE'S MINE, I TELL YOU!! MIIIIIIIIIIINE!!! (just...not in the legal sense, heh) So don't sue me. THANK YOU so very much... 

**SETTING:** Goku and Chichi were wed. Yep, they got the wedding dress back, put out the flames around the castle with the magic fan, had the wedding reception, went back to Big Poppa's place, packed up their stuff, and now the lil' lady and her fella are going out into the world to do what all normal 16-year-olds do: build a house, fend for themselves in the wilderness, fight evil rabbits, annihilate sworn enemies, and procreate. There ya have it. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Hopefully, you'll have the stamina to reach the end. Onward. 

************************************************************ 

"Well," Gyuu-mao sighed as he looked at the young couple, "good luck, you two. I just know that you'll find a great place to build your home." His voice was shaky and even a little melancholy as he quickly glanced at his daughter--his only child--and her new man. 

Goku lifted a heavy bundle containing clothes, bedding, appliances, and of course, pots and pans, onto his back with a slight grunt. "Thank you, Gyuu-mao!" he said cheerily as he clumsily balanced the heavy load on his shoulders. "I know we'll find a pretty good place to build a new house," he assured his father-in-law. "Chichi and I should be finished by nightfall, I think, if we use kintoen." 

The giant man smiled sadly at his jolly son-in-law and then turned his gaze over to his little daughter. She stood with her hands folded in front of her and she smiled back at him with a look of sadness and understanding in her eyes. She was scared about leaving her father, yet she was excited and filled with hope. She had always dreamed of being with the love of her life and living happily with him forever, but at the same time, she didn't want to make her father feel like she was abandoning him. 

"Tousan..." she breathed. 

His smile broadened at her voice and concerned face. She had always worried too much about him. Yes, she really was a good daughter and she would make a fine wife for the young man. He would miss her dearly. 

"Chichi," he smiled back, "don't you worry about me. You have a new man to take care of now." He gestured playfully to Goku who returned his teasing with a clueless smile. 

Chichi took a step forward and drew in a short breath, stifling the impending tears that she was sure to break into. "Tousan..." she whispered again, "I love you. Thank you for being my father..." Then, not being able to bear looking at her beloved papa in the face any longer, she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around the enormous man, breaking into semi-controlled sobs. Goku's grin faded. Was there something wrong? He was only further confused when the girl's large father smiled in return and hugged her back. A smile? But...she's _crying_... Goku held out a hand awkwardly and, unsure of what to do from there, put it down again. He stared at the ground in embarrassment. 

Gyuu-mao was still locked in an embrace with his daughter when he looked up at the boy and smiled. "Chichi," he whispered so that only the two of them could hear, "go to him. Your old father will be just fine, but I think that now you should worry about your husband." 

Chichi looked at her father, then turned around to gaze at her innocent husband who was now drawing little pictures in the dirt with the toe of his boot. She turned back to her father and beamed reassuringly. 

Gyuu-mao gently pushed the girl away from him. "Now go find yourselves. Build your home. Build it tall and strong, and raise your children there. You know where to find me if you need me." He winked at her and looked back at the spiky-haired young man who was now so into his doodlings that he was kneeling on the ground, poking around in the dirt with his index finger in order to create more detailed patterns. 

"Goku-saa," the large-framed man boomed. The goofy teenager looked up quickly and rose to his feet. 

"Yes, Gyuu-ma--I mean...dad?" Goku asked, blushing a bit. 

"You're Son Gohan's grandchild. You'll take good care of my daughter, I know it," he placed his fists on his hips and mocked a stern face. 

"Oh, sure!" Goku exclaimed, turning his attention to his dark-haired bride. "I'll take good care of Chichi. You have my word." Chichi smiled at her young husband and blushed slightly as she shyly turned her gaze to the ground. 

"Be sure you do!" The great Cow King wagged a finger at him. Goku nodded, a determined look crossing his features. Chichi gave her father one last glance and walked to the cheery boy who was already waiting to go. She sighed. 

"Are you ready, Goku-saa?" 

"Yep!" he replied in his giddy manner as he pulled her close to him. He turned and waved at his father-in-law with his brilliant toothy smile. "Bye, pop!" he called. "Don't you worry about us! Everything is okay!" He made a loop with his index finger and thumb and winked. The big man simply smiled and waved back. 

Goku looked to the skies and yelled at the top of his lungs: "KINTOOOOOEEEEEEEENN!!!" 

The small yellow cloud descended from the heavens and zoomed through the air, stopping right in front of their feet. Goku hopped onto the puffy little cloud and wrapped his arm around Chichi to protect her from falling off. The little nimbus sure had a lot to carry today... 

"BAI BAI!!" they called as they lifted off into the air and sped away. 

Gyuu-mao sighed. Just like that, they were gone. Kami only knew what would happen to them from here. 

************************************************************ 

"Chichi, I'm hungry," Goku complained after three hours of searching. 

As the day wore on, it was getting hotter and hotter and more and more humid. To Goku, the position of the sun in the sky was a direct indicator of when he was supposed to eat, and when it was directly above him, it meant that it was lunchtime. He turned to Chichi who was seated next to him. She was shielding her eyes and looking out across the terrain. Every place they had considered thus far had either been too rocky or the foundation hadn't been strong enough to support a house. She sighed and leaned back on her hands as the small cloud sputtered away, struggling with the weight of the bundle on Goku's back. 

She frowned and looked at him. "You're really hungry, huh?" she asked, a little agitated from the day's unsuccess. Goku nodded his head vigorously, like a child. She slowly exhaled through pursed lips. He watched her intently, awaiting her decision. 

She smiled slightly. "Okay, Goku. Stop somewhere and I'll make us lunch." 

Goku grinned in triumph and lowered the kintoen to a small clearing in a forest. 

************************************************************ 

Chichi shuffled through the pack and cursed under her breath. They sure did pack a lot... At the time, she had felt that everything they had packed was necessary, but she was beginning to see that they had bitten off a little more than they could chew. She couldn't find her cooking utensils, let alone any of the food that they had crammed into the bulging bundle! Goku watched the girl rant quietly with a blank look on his face. 

"A-are you okay, Chichi?" he asked, wondering what she was so angry about. 

"I'm fine," she snapped. "It's just that we packed so much crap that I can't find anything..." 

Goku blinked and became more confused. "But weren't you the one who told me to put all that stuff in there?" he asked, scratching his head. 

She paused in her rummaging and threw him a look. He blinked again. Why was she complaining to him when it was mostly her stuff anyway? Well, it didn't really matter. That look had given him enough reason to keep his mouth shut. 

Chichi clenched her fists and growled angrily. "Where the hell are my pots and pans??" she cried. 

She began frantically tossing things out of the bag in her frustration. She heaved things behind her, not caring where they landed. Goku's jaw dropped. 

"Chichi!" he cried. "Stop doing that--that thing was hard to pack!" 

She grabbed another item and was beginning to toss it nonchalantly behind her when it came to life and started singing! She uttered a startled noise and dropped it in shock. Goku watched it clatter to the ground and grinned in wonder as his eyes lit up. Chichi sighed when she realized what it was. It was the singing fish novelty mounted on a cheesy fake-wooden plaque that Yamcha had given them as a wedding present. 

Goku burst into laughter and began rolling on the ground in hysterics. Chichi stood there with her arms hanging loosely at her sides and just watched him, somewhat exasperated. He loved that thing. She couldn't figure out why. 

"Goku..." she sighed. 

Goku continued laughing his head off. She frowned at him. He noticed her glare, stopped laughing...a little...and rolled onto his back to look up at her. "Y-yes?" he asked, wiping away a tear. 

She knelt to pick up the hideous thing once it had stopped singing and shook it angrily in his face. "PLEASE tell me why we kept this," she demanded. 

Goku's cheerful grin withered into a look of distinct hurt. "Because...Yamcha gave it to us," he said in a small voice. 

Chichi sighed. She remembered that day all too well... 

************************************************************ 

They had been sitting around the table of honor at the wedding reception and they had already opened most of the wonderful gifts that people had given to them. 

Bulma had given them a few capsules and some silk sheets (O_O), Kuririn had given them a wok, Ten Shin Han and Chao-tsu had given them some towels, Kame Sennin and Oolong gave them a garter belt and a teddie (Chichi had blushed and hidden those gifts under the table when she opened them while Goku just wondered what they were), they received countless little gifts from the palace servants, and Gyuu-mao himself had given them about ´700,000 to help get them find their feet after the honeymoon...and then, of course, there was Yamcha's gift...the novelty fish thing. 

Sure, when Goku had opened it, everyone had had a good laugh and passed it around to listen to the oh-so-clever one-liners that it said when you waved your hand in front of the sensor on the plaque, but when the party had been winding down and Chichi was saying goodbye to the guests, she handed the ridiculous thing to Yamcha with a smile and said, "it's very cute, and thank you for sharing it with us," hoping that he'd get the idea and take it back. But he just held up his hands and said, "noo-oo-oo way. That thing is _yours_ now." 

Chichi cocked an eyebrow at him. He most likely found it in his attic and was trying to find some poor sucker to take it off his hands. Unfortunately for Chichi, Goku was the sucker... 

************************************************************ 

Chichi looked down at her stricken husband and shook her head, sighing. She turned back to the bag and began rummaging again. Goku rolled up into a sitting position and pouted. He watched his wife search for what she needed for a moment. A smile slowly crept across his lips. Her lean figure was bent over the knapsack and her ponytail had become slightly loose and frayed from being blown about when they were riding on kintoen. Wispy strands of black hair fell gently around her face as she looked for her cooking utensils, her brow creased in frustration. He thought she was pretty. He knew that he had never known much about physical attractiveness, but there was something very cute about Chichi. He could just sense it. Goku slowly got to his feet and walked towards the woman, his curiosity aroused. 

Just then, she brightened and squealed with glee as she lifted a pan out of the knapsack. "I found my cooking utensils! Finally!" 

Goku stopped in his tracks, forgetting his inquisitiveness of her. "Does that mean we can eat now?" he asked excitedly. 

Chichi crossed her arms and pretended to scold him. "Goku-saa, you know better than that. You have to wash up first!" she said. 

His shoulders slumped and he hung his head, thinking he was really being scolded. "I'm sorry," he said in his best apologetic voice. 

She walked to him, giggling, and gently poked him with the frying pan. "Aww," she cooed, "I was just playing. Will you go get me some firewood so that I can make a nice, hot meal, though?" she asked. 

He smiled at her and nodded. "Oh, sure! I can do that!" he grinned. He took off and started running into the woods. She watched his retreating form with adoration. 

"And be careful, Goku-saa!" she called after him. "We're strangers to these woods!" 

"Okay!" he called back to her without turning around. Then he disappeared into the dark forest. 

She sighed and started pulling various foods out of the bag to prepare them. Little did she know, however, that she was being watched... 

************************************************************ 

The mori kodomo _**[Japanese translation: "forest children"]**_ had been hiding in the bushes, watching the whole conversation between the young, unsuspecting couple. A small rabbit boy clenched his fists in anger and turned to his companions. "This is just great," he seethed. "We haven't had anyone visit these woods for over sixteen years, and all of a sudden, these creatures show up! We should do something before they really mess things up!" 

One of his friends, a little chipmunk boy, bit his lip and kicked a clump of dirt at his feet. He always hated it when Usagi got like this... 

"Usagi," he squeaked in an uncertain tone, "I'm sure they're not going to be any real trouble to us. The female said they were only here for a snack. Then they'd be off again." He finished his statement and his eyes slowly traveled back to his partner. The rabbit boy just stared blankly back at him, an angry, disbelieving expression wiped across his features. The little chipmunk gulped and looked back down. Usagi seemed to be in one of his moods. 

The other little boy, a fox, whipped his tail back and forth thoughtfully. "I don't like it any more than Usagi does, Narazumono," he told the chipmunk. "He's right. The last time we had visitors, total chaos ensued. Are you telling us that won't happen this time?" The chipmunk rubbed his arm and glared at the fox. His friends always seemed to form some sort of alliance AGAINST him in arguments. He was too probably passive when it came to these annoying gang-ups. 

"It may or may not, Iwa," the rabbit boy informed the fox while pacing back and forth. "But lemme make this clear: if they get ANYWHERE near our village or the tree Kami, you come and tell me." 

He started walking away, back in the direction of their home. The two other boys' eyes widened at their friend's back as he casually strode away through the brush. 

"Usagi--! That's not fair! You want us to stay out here and watch them? That's stupid!" protested the fox as he bared his teeth. "Have a sense of justice, man! Come on!" 

Usagi stopped and shrugged at his friend. "Too bad," he reasoned. "I have to go back and look after the elders. You two never help me much anyway, so you won't be missed." The chipmunk and fox exchanged glances, letting one another know that Usagi was definitely on one of his power trips. They couldn't really do anything, though. It was true, he did have to go look after the elders...but he didn't have to leave in such a pompous manner. It kinda gave a guy the feeling that he wasn't appreciated. 

************************************************************ 

Goku grunted as he landed on another tree branch. He looked down at his feet and hands gripping the thick branch and giggled slightly to himself. He hadn't done this since he was a kid, and it was fun! He sure missed playing in the woods like this. He knew he was supposed to be getting wood for Chichi, but for the time being, playing seemed a lot more important. Then he thought of how he'd be scolded once he got back...maybe she wouldn't make him any lunch because she'd be upset with him for making her wait so long! Maybe...maybe he should get to work. 

He hopped down out of the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. He shaded his eyes against the noonday sun and looked around. "These trees are all pretty big," he thought aloud. It sure would be hard to carry one of these big trees back to Chichi, but he had to try. His stomach growled and he laid a hand gently on his abdomen. 

"Yeah, I know," he consoled it sympathetically. "Don't you worry, though, we'll be eating in no time once I get this tree!" (kind of lame, I know, but doesn't it seem strangely appropriate for Goku to be talking to his tummy like that?) He glanced around once more before deciding on a big, stalky oak sitting in a clearing. He positioned himself in front of it and wrapped his muscular arms around its trunk. Straining slightly, his sinews rippling like bands of steel beneath his skin, he pulled the tree up by its roots. Steadily, he waved the tree about and positioned the massive trunk in between his shoulder blades. 

"Whew!" he breathed. "I sure hope this'll be enough." He chuckled lightly to himself as he sped off through the woods again to deliver his prize to his awaiting wife. 

************************************************************ 

Iwa sat down in the dirt with his arms stretched out behind him and his ankles crossed. He stared through the leafy branches of the trees above him and at the little bits of sunlight that managed to poke their way through every so often. He had made poor Narazumono keep watch of the young human girl through the bushes as he sat there and relaxed. There was no reason why they both had to watch her. Pulling up on to his hands, he leaned forward slightly. "Nothing bad's happened, right?" he whispered in his raspy voice. 

The little chipmunk was sitting Indian-style with his head resting in cupped paws. He sighed in annoyance. "Noooo, Iwa...nothing bad has happened," he moaned in reply. Sometimes he really considered getting nicer friends that didn't make him watch harmless females for fear of her getting too close to the village. He really didn't see what the threat was. His ears perked up when he heard branches breaking across the way. 

"What was that?" Iwa asked, excited. 

"How should I know, baka? You tell ME--YOU'RE the one with the 'good hearing'," Narazumono snapped back, rolling his eyes. 

Iwa glanced over in the direction of the noise and stood up to get a better look. "I'll bet the girl's mate is back..." he pondered as he peeked through the bushes. Sure enough, there was Goku crashing through the woods like the awkward adolescent that he was, knocking over the occasional tree as he carried back his lumber. 

"H-hi, Ch--CHIcHi!" he beamed, gasping for air. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him in disbelief. 

"Goku-saa...I don't need _that_ much, but thank you," she said quietly. 

"N-oo P-RoBleM!" he replied. He jerked his shoulder so that the tree rolled out from its stable position in the center of his back and rolled off of him. It landed in the clearing with a THUD. 

Everything seemed to jump a little, including the mori kodomo who were still watching through the thick bushes. 

"So, what now?" he sighed cheerily, catching his breath. He hoped that she'd reply that they were going to have lunch soon. 

Chichi walked around the tree, scrutinizing it closely with a finger to her lips. "Y'know, Goku..." she began. 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, I was thinking while you were away...what's wrong with building the house here in this clearing? I mean, it's obviously the most stable land we've found yet and it seems like it'd be able to support a house. Plus, it's in such a nice, peaceful area," she disclosed her opinion with enthusiasm. 

_**"WHAT??!"**_ shrieked the boys from behind the brush. 

Narazumono ran his fingers through his hair frantically. "They're gonna build their house here--??! WHY??" 

Iwa stared at the couple with growing animosity and crossed his arms. "That just doesn't work for me," he stated flatly, glaring at the humans. Narazumono looked at him and blinked. What did he mean by that? 

Goku laughed and smiled. "If you want to live here, Chichi, that's fine with me," he replied. He then tilted his head down shyly. "But can we eat now? I'm really hungry..." 

"Oh, Goku, koibito, I forgot all about that! Yes, I'm so sorry," she said as she brushed past him to get the food prepared. 

Iwa was still glaring at the two with fear and hatred burning in his heart. Narazumono watched his friend with a terrified expression on his face. Iwa could be rough-and-tumble, but he wasn't ever this...THREATENING. He actually looked scary. 

"Iwa...what do you have planned?" asked the chipmunk in a small voice. 

The fox thrashed his tail anxiously as he turned and began padding back to the village. "I'm going to tell Usagi. We'll work things out," he stated bluntly. Narazumono scrambled to catch up. "Wait up--!" he called. Iwa gritted his teeth, not even listening to what his friend was saying. He trudged through the brush, intent on telling Usagi and the other village young-bloods about their precarious situation. 

************************************************************ 

Goku munched on some of the sukiyaki that Chichi had made and looked at his surroundings. Pretty place...he could understand why Chichi had wanted to build their house there. She had been stooped over a large pot over a log fire for the past hour, making more and more food to feed Goku's insatiable appetite. She never imagined one man could eat so much. She walked over to their lunch spot beneath a shady tree and set down three more platters of food. 

"Here," she said with a sigh. "That's all I'm going to make for now. Hope it holds you." 

Goku grinned at her in reply and started grabbing more food off of some of the platters to stuff into his mouth. She watched him with a mix of disgust and wonder. No matter how many times she saw this, she could just never get used to it... 

Goku caught her looking at him. "Wathh wrong, Thithi?" he asked through a mouth full of sashimi. What was she staring at? She did this at every meal. He was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her... 

Chichi frowned. "Haven't you any manners, Goku?" she asked in a harsh tone. "Eat like a gentleman in front of a lady!" 

Goku blinked twice. "How do I do thah?" he asked, his mouth still full of food. 

She sighed impatiently. "Well...at least eat like a normal human being," she reasoned as she sat across from him. 

Goku blinked again as Chichi took some food from a platter. 

************************************************************ 

Iwa stormed into the little hut and threw back the door angrily. "USAGI, GET THE YOUNG-BLOODS TOGETHER...we have to talk." 

Usagi had been feeding an elder and paused in his actions to look at his enraged friend. Something big had happened, he just knew it. "Okay, Iwa," he said, rising to his feet. "But what's wrong?" 

The little fox with yellow eyes glared and began walking away. "Just do it." 

Narazumono had been panting lightly behind Iwa the whole time, and as his buddy began heading for the center of their village to make the announcement, he couldn't help but think about how melodramatic Iwa was acting. He sweatdropped and looked at Usagi. "He's--just upset," he said in an unsure tone. After which, he realized how stupid it sounded. 

Usagi smacked him behind the head with his paw. 

************************************************************ 

Goku stood up and stretched. "That was really good, Chichi!" he exclaimed happily. "Are you sure there's not more?" 

Chichi sighed and looked up at her big, thick-skulled husband. "Yes, Goku-saa. I'm sure." She frowned. "I can't believe you finished off a month's ration in one sitting," she muttered miserably. 

Goku just stared at his wife with big, clueless eyes. 

He suddenly smiled. "Well, I'm going into the woods to get more lumber for the house. If we want a home soon, we're going to have to get started. You wanna come?" 

Chichi shook her head and began gathering dishes. "No, I'll be fine here. I have to clean up." He looked clueless again. What was this "cleaning" that she was always doing? It didn't look fun to him, so why did she seem so anxious to do it all the time? Living with a girl was gonna be weird... 

************************************************************ 

Usagi had his finger pressed firmly against his lip as Iwa divulged the whole story in a frantic, yet compiled voice. The other young bloods had gathered in the middle of the town and listened with wide eyes. A small girl in the back raised her paw. 

"Um, how big were they??" she asked, excited. 

Iwa frowned. "They're bigger than we are, and they both have warrior builds! Yet the male seems particularly strong...he could pose a real threat." 

A murmur of excitement and nervousness rushed over the little group and Iwa once again had to restore order. He had been doing this throughout the whole meeting. He wasn't good with mobs! He was just good at fighting! 

"Guys, calm down!" he shouted angrily, getting more and more frustrated with his inability to keep them quiet for two seconds. "We need to, uh...devise a strategy. I guess." 

A small squirrel boy pushed through several people and made his way to the front of the crowd. "Oh, there's an idea, Iwa! And just how do you intend to do this, huh? We don't have an army or anything; we're a small village of civilians with lousy defenses!" 

An angry growl arose from the group now, as they were all scared of the visitors and resented their bad fortune at the same time. They began shouting questions faster than Iwa could answer them: 

"Will they be armed?" 

"What do we have to do?" 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing, baka yaro?" 

Usagi held up his hand and shouted in his rumbling voice. "SILENCE!!" he demanded. 

The crowd hushed. 

Usagi had been pensively assessing the situation the whole time, and, being the brilliant strategist that he was, he thought he had a plan. A smart little smirk crossed his features...a look that the residents of the little town knew all too well. Usagi's classic "condescending" smirk. 

"Ha ha, you guys are so quick to panic. But if you all had half the sense that I have, you'd know what to do by now without freaking out," he said calmly without even a hint of subtlety to shade his egotism. 

The other kodomo sweatdropped, grinning fakely. It was best not to argue with the little rabbit's headstrong pride with himself. You'd probably get a mouthful of bloody chicklets for doing so. 

"If we ever need guidance, just ask the sacred tree for help." Usagi pointed to a large cedar that sat in the center of the town. The townspeople turned their gaze to the beloved artifact. Despite his narcissism in eventually getting to his point, they knew he was right...the tree always had the best answer. 

Usagi walked to it and kneeled before it, pressing his paws together. "O tree Kami," he said in a heavy voice, dripping with respect, "a darkness has befallen the forest. The mori kodomo are unsure of how to rid your woods of the problem, but we would like to help. We are not worthy of your advice, but we would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to tell us. Please, tree Kami...for the good of your forest..." He squeezed his eyes shut in patience and awaited a reply. The other villagers stood behind him, awe-struck and gripped with curiosity as to how their god would answer. 

Just then, three knocks came from deep inside the tree. Usagi's eyes shot open and he stood up, grinning. "You think so? That's what we should do?" he asked in an eager tone. A rapid series of knocks came from deep inside the tree again and then stopped in icy silence. 

Usagi jumped in happiness and then calmed himself enough to bow solemnly to the tree. "Hai! Hai, tree Kami! You will not be disappointed! Your woods shall be safe again!" he cried. The rabbit boy turned to his neighbors and allies with a positive look upon his face. 

"The tree Kami says that we should fight mercilessly and use the implements of the forest to scare the demons away," he revealed. 

The other mori kodomo nodded and murmured amongst themselves. If the tree said it, then it must be what they should do... 

Narazumono pushed past Iwa, who had been standing next to Usagi the whole time, and asserted himself. Having your best friends in command had its perks, because after all, then an angry mob would listen to you too! "Listen, everyone!" he cried. "Half of you go to the clearing and taunt the female enough to make her want to leave. After all, she seems to determine what the male will do. If we can drive her away, her mate will follow," he reasoned. The crowd murmured again and nodded in reply. "The other half," he continued, "will find the male and drive him back to the clearing so that we can ambush them both at once." 

Usagi smacked the little chipmunk behind the head again. "BAKA! You know for a fact that only Iwa and I have the right to give orders around here!" he spat through clenched teeth. 

Narazumono rubbed the back of his head and blinked at the rabbit. "But..." he began. 

Usagi interrupted him and addressed the crowd once more. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Your orders are...uhhh...find the male and get him to the clearing so that we can ambush him and his mate!" 

The crowd cheered and split up into two groups and began in their separate ways. Narazumono turned back to his friend and glared. "That was basically the same thing I told them to do!" he shouted angrily. 

"Yeah," Usagi shrugged. "But it sounded better coming from a competent statesman." 

Narazumono burned up inside. He advanced on the rabbit and stood in his face as Iwa just chuckled and looked on. "I SWEAR..." the chipmunk growled, "you treat me like this thirteen or fourteen more times, and we're not friends any more." 

He then stuck his nose into the air and began walking after one of the groups. Usagi crossed his arms and laughed under his breath as he headed for the other group. Iwa just shook his head and followed. 

************************************************************ 

Goku dropped another huge tree into the pile. There was no way he could carry this back to her all at once... He'd have to go back in shifts, he decided. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were wispy and thin, illuminated ever so slightly by the pink and orange sky. Stars began to poke out of the dim light and they twinkled shyly, warning the world that nightfall was near. 

He wiped his brow and looked around his surroundings. "Hmmm..." he thought aloud. There weren't many thick trees around here, he had pretty much cleaned them all out. He put a finger to his lips thoughtfully and glanced back at his pile. It still wasn't enough. 

With that, he took off through the woods again to search for larger trees. Just then, he spotted the perfect one! But little did he know that he was headed straight for the mori kodomo's village. 

************************************************************ 

"Is that her?" grunted a wolf cub as he peeked through the bushes at the oblivious Chichi who was now unpacking the rest of the items from the pack and setting up camp. 

"Yeah, that's her," Iwa said with a growl. "If we don't attack her in a group, she'll easily defeat us. We have to stick together, agreed?" 

The other kodomo nodded and murmured affirmative responses as Usagi looked on. A smirk slowly started creeping across his lips. Iwa glanced at him and did a double take. "What, Usagi?" he asked. 

"It's just a pity..." Usagi noted casually with a sigh. "She's a pretty thing. It's a shame we should have to drive her away so quickly." 

The girls of the group threw him a dirty look and then turned back to the brush to concentrate on their enemy. 

************************************************************ 

Chichi stretched her back slowly as she waited for her husband to return. She had already put the items in their respective places and set up a tidy little campsite, but she was having trouble setting up the tent. It was, after all, a two-man job. 

Just then, there was a rustle in the leaves nearby. Chichi glanced up in curiosity. Nothing was there...so she turned back to the tent and tried to figure out what she was going to do to set it up before Goku returned. She wanted him to come "home" to a nice bed, not ask him to help her with more manual labor. 

Suddenly, the bushes rustled again. Chichi frowned in confusion and began to walk in the direction of the noise to put an end to her wonder. Just then, the mori kodomo "warriors" leapt from hiding and attacked her! Chichi screamed out in terror, flailing her arms and legs about wildly, trying to shake off the little animals that had connected themselves to her with tight death grips. 

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-SAAAA!!! TASUKE!!!!!" she screamed. 

************************************************************ 

From about a half mile away, Goku was walking back with the large trees balanced delicately on his back. Suddenly, his amazing hearing pricked up and he heard the angst-filled cry of Chichi. She sounded panicked. Goku began running towards the clearing, determination and fear for his wife's life forcing his feet to pound harder into the dirt. 

"CHICHI!!! I'm COMING!" he yelled. 

From out of a nearby tree, landed the other half of the mori kodomo's defenses. They looked at each other and took off after Goku at full speed. Well, he was running back to the clearing on his own and they didn't have to do anything. If they weren't driving him back to the clearing so that the other group could ambush him, they would at least make it look like they did something... 

************************************************************ 

"SHUT!!!! UP!!!!" Usagi yelled in Chichi's face once the little forest dwellers had successfully pinned her up against a tree. She was shrieking with all her might and it was giving Usagi quite a headache. 

"GOKU SAA, HELP ME!!!" she yelled continually. She just wouldn't let up for anything. 

Iwa was also getting quite annoyed by the girl. He batted her across the cheek with his paw. "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY??" he yelled. 

Chichi stopped screaming and stared at the boy in shock. He let out a relieved sigh once she had finally shut her mouth. "That's a girl..." he grinned. 

Chichi began to gulp and choke on her tears. "What do you want?" she asked in a fearful voice, a serious contrast to the powerful screams that she had displayed earlier. 

Usagi rolled up his sleeve and crossed his arms. "Well, that's easy. We want you and your mate to leave," he stated matter-of-factly. 

Chichi glared at him and clenched her teeth in anger. "These are NOT your woods--! Goku and I have as much right to stay here as you do!" she spat. 

Usagi chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "Goku is his name? Odd...well, then, miss. You and 'Goku' must leave our woods. You don't understand how important it is that you do. Our tree said that you must," he reasoned. 

Chichi looked very puzzled. "Your 'tree'?? What the HELL is that supposed to mean??" she shouted. 

Suddenly, large crashes were heard nearby. "Hey, Usagi," muttered a little panda kodomo, "what's that?" 

Usagi shrugged. "How should I know? Whatever it is, it's prob'ly not important anyway." 

Just then, Goku came charging through the clearing, screaming at the top of his lungs. He hurled his lumber into the clearing and hopped over it, landing gracefully on the other side, facing the mori kodomo and his restrained wife. 

His eyes were ablaze as he scanned the small group of animal people. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" he demanded in a domineering voice. 

The kodomo who aren't named and don't have any real significance other than to hold Chichi down in this fic trembled and let her go. But Usagi and Iwa remained immovable and stared at him in stony silence. Just then, the second group came running into the clearing, and they latched themselves onto Goku with all of their energy. He grunted and tried to shake them off. 

"LET GO!" he cried angrily. He rammed into a tree, knocking several off. The others were pretty easy to bat away. However, the "defeated" had also managed to hook onto Chichi again and they were trying desperately to strangle or bite her. 

Narazumono, who had just been watching like a coward the whole time, looked over at Goku's wood pile. His eyes grew large with shock. "USAGI! IWA--!" he cried as he pointed frantically at one of the trees in Goku's collection. 

The attacking mori kodomo stopped to look at what Narazumono had spotted... 

_HOLY SHIT!!!!_ It was their sacred tree!! Apparently, Goku had ripped it up by the roots and brought it back as lumber to build his house with. 

Usagi's eyes filled with rage as he spun on his heel and turned his angry glare towards the young man. His blood was slowly brought to a boil in his veins. "YOU...STOLE IT...!!" he sputtered in disbelief. "I...YOU...YOU STOLE OUR ARTIFACT!!!!!" he screamed as he stormed towards Goku. The perplexed man backed away, confused. 

"Wh-what?" Goku asked. He didn't quite understand why the rabbit boy was so upset. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "Now, I'm sure if you just talk things over with Chichi and me, we can work things out-" he tried to reason. 

Usagi clenched his fists and growled ferociously, the saliva frothing fiercely from between his teeth. "NO, WE CAN'T 'TALK THINGS OUT'!!" he shouted. "YOU TOOK THE TREE FROM OUR VILLAGE! And now you and your mate will REALLY pay..." he threatened as he advanced on him in a more intimidating manner. The other kodomo prepared themselves for a vicious attack as well, and all of them closed in on the bewildered couple. 

Several jumped up and attempted to bite Goku's legs and arms. Goku dodged them and kicked them out of the way. Several of the cubs lunged at his head and Goku simply ducked, his tactic causing them to bump into each other in mid-air. More kodomo advanced upon Chichi. She got into a defensive posture and challenged her opponents with her fiery eyes. As they lunged at her, she just as easily disposed of them and knocked them off like flies. Suddenly, Iwa, the fighter of the village, stood forward. 

"I've had enough of this..." he announced in an impatient voice. 

The other kodomo stopped their attacks and all panted lightly as they watched the young, yet quite built, fox cub step up to the couple. He thrashed his tail behind him and got into a fighting stance, eyes locked onto the humans that he had grown to hate in this short amount of time. 

"If you want a fight...then fight me..." he said bravely. 

Goku sighed, exasperated. "We don't WANT to fight anyone! I still don't know what you're so upset about! Will you just talk to us...? We can work things out!" 

Iwa snorted. "We're upset that you two came into our forest like you owned the place and invaded our territory! You even took the sacred tree...the tree that determines the very course of our life as a village! The wisest prophet of our futures! The one we turn to with all of our problems! How dare you have the nerve to say you 'don't know what we're upset about'..." 

Goku and Chichi exchanged mystified stares. Suddenly, the tree behind them began to thump wildly. The kodomo all fell to their knees in respect of the tree's activity as Goku and Chichi jolted around and watched in puzzlement. 

A branch on the tree began to vibrate crazily as the thumping grew more intense from inside of the thick bark. The group--newlyweds and mori kodomo alike--watched the spectacle in complete reverence. Just then, the bark shattered around a small area of the trunk and wood chips flew through the air. Everyone gasped. Then, an agitated woodpecker emerged from within and looked at the group angrily. It squawked for several moments, as if cursing at the bunch, then spread its wings and took flight into the darkened sky. 

Goku and Chichi turned to the kodomo and looked at them with their jaws hanging open slightly in surprise. 

The mori kodomo were all, needless to say, completely shocked. The artifact was a only a lie! Everything that they had believed in...everything that they had ever turned to for guidance! It was all a lie! Just a simple woodpecker stuck inside a tree! As a bunch, the mori kodomo began to blubber and sob, their eyes wetted with horrified tears. 

Goku sighed, feeling sorry for the little creatures. Though they really didn't deserve to be pitied after attacking him and his wife, he felt an ache in his heart for the poor people--and he couldn't ignore it. The newlywed couple just watched compassionately and kept their respectful silence. The event was indeed, hard-hitting to the small, isolated town, but the one that felt most betrayed was Usagi. 

Surprisingly, the once-proud rabbit boy fell to his hands and knees in despair and stared at the tree, as if it had cast a horrible, painful spell on him. No, it couldn't be true! The tree could NOT be a lie! Something that he had had so much faith in over the course of his years...! It _couldn't_ be true! The bunny shuddered and began to weep uncontrollably into his paws. "No...no...no..." he repeated over and over. "No...NO..." 

Goku sucked in a breath and walked over to the small rabbit boy. He kneeled beside him and carefully laid a hand on his back. "I'm sorry..." he muttered. 

Usagi was disgusted by the human, but felt too depressed to swat the man's hand away. Instead, he just controlled his sniffs and refused to look into the faces of anyone. To be honest, he was more disgusted with himself than with the large man who was attempting to console him. First, for being stupid enough to believe in something that wasn't true; second, for showing his emotions before an audience. Pretty pathetic shit. 

For a few moments, the whole field was silent, broken only by the whimpers and cries of a few of the disheartened kodomo. Narazumono, his own eyes filled with sorrowful tears, stepped forward and spoke the words that the other kodomo wanted to say, but couldn't. "Sir..." he began in a respectful tone, "that tree was our guardian. It kept us safe. It alerted us of danger. It would always begin rapping from within if we had a question for it...or if an intruder had entered the village. The tree was all knowing. How would you feel, sir...? HOW would you feel...if everything you used to trust had just been a falsification all along?" 

Chichi heard the chipmunk's words with all her heart. Goku sat silently looking into the eyes of the scared creature before him. He didn't have an answer for him, but Kami, how he wanted to respond... He couldn't possibly admit to these people--these innocent people--that he had never had to experience the pain of realizing what he believed in was wrong. Suddenly, Chichi's dark eyes brightened. "Wait just a minute..." she said quietly as she turned away from the group and walked to the bundle she and Goku had packed, which was now resting against a tree. 

The mori kodomo and Goku watched in interest as she shuffled through the bag. She pulled out the fish plaque and walked back to everyone. She held it out to Narazumono and smiled. "Here..." she offered. 

Goku's eyes looked pained for a moment as his wife handed that funny fish plaque to the chipmunk boy, but Chichi glanced at him and gave him a small wink. He sat staring at her for a moment, a little angry with her for getting rid of his toy. Then, his eyes brightened when he realized what she was doing. He then knew that he had to make a sacrifice in order to make things better for the devastated people. 

Narazumono eyed the thing in wonder and gratefully accepted the gift. Chichi watched him as he turned it over in his paws and tried to figure out what it was. She cleared her throat. "It's a clairvoyant as well..." she stated. 

The mori kodomo all looked at her with hope sparkling upon their little faces. "REALLY?" they asked in unison. 

Goku rose to his feet and grinned his trademark smile. "Sure!" he added cheerfully. "It's uh...it's a guardian too!" 

Chichi nodded. "That's right! If someone ever comes into your village, you'll know! It will alert you! I promise! It will keep your people safe!" 

The forest dwellers all began to gather around the new item, murmuring in interest. Chichi was very satisfied with her little lie. She placed her hands on her hips proudly. "It will answer your questions too! All you have to do is wave your hand through the air as you pray to it and it will come to life and answer your question for you!" 

Usagi wiped his wet eyes and grinned. "R-really...?" he asked in a small voice. He tilted the plaque upwards and waved his hand in the air, unknowingly tripping the sensor. "O, great prophet...will our harvest be well after the winter has come?" 

The fish came to life and bent its face forward at the people. The mori kodomo gasped and watched it in wonderment. "Yeah, sure, whatever," it replied. The fish then resumed its former position on the plaque. 

The kodomo all laughed and clapped. Usagi was shocked. "IT ACTUALLY TALKS!! That's a helluva lot better than the tree, when all we had to go off of was a series of knocks!" 

Chichi smiled. "I knew you'd love it." 

The little animal people looked up at her with complete gratitude showing upon their faces. They were so appreciative to her and her gift to them. As a group, each kodomo took a bow to the young pair. Goku and Chichi smiled. 

Suddenly, as quickly as the mori kodomo had appeared, they began to disperse and walk back to their village. They no longer had a problem with the people they shared their forest with. It was an honor to be among such generous souls. 

Goku and Chichi watched as the little children padded away through the bushes. Some were still talking excitedly about the plaque. Others were walking home in content silence. Chichi grinned to herself. And now--FINALLY--she and Goku finally alone. 

She turned to him. "Well, Goku-saa?" she asked in a tired voice. 

Goku turned to her and blinked. "Yes...?" 

Chichi smiled a bit at him. "That was a big thing you did, giving up the fish plaque like that," She said in a quiet voice. 

Goku rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Well," he giggled, "it's okay, it will serve them better than it will serve us." 

Chichi walked into his arms and gave him a big, loving hug. Goku, still being a little new at this, took a while to hug back. But he did finally, and they shared a tight embrace out on the vacant field underneath the stars. 

The sky rumbled and Chichi looked up. "Goku-saa," she whispered. "It looks like it will rain. Let's set up the tent and go to bed, okay?" 

Goku smiled at her and nodded. "Hai," he agreed. 

They both walked over to where Chichi had left the materials lying on the ground and began to set up their temporary residence. It was only a matter of time before their new home was built in the middle of that very clearing, in the forest of the mori kodomo. 


	2. The Son Saga-Our Unity...two souls becom...

THE SON SAGA-UNITY  
By Rizu-chan 

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Dragonball" or any of its characters. The series was in no way affiliated with my brain at it's time of conception, and I am just a humble fan who spends her weekends isolated from society, sitting at her computer punching out stories about characters that were on a Japanese TV show fifteen years ago...*cough*...please don't sue me. 

**DEDICATION:** This second chapter of "The Son Saga" is dedicated to my loving finacŽ, Ryan. I love you, koibito. 

*************************************************************** 

Chichi woke up and groaned. She pushed herself into a sitting position. Her muscles ached...she felt miserable... It had rained the night before and the water must have washed some of the dirt away under the tent, because she felt that she was lying on uneven ground. She rubbed her forehead and yawned as she fell back down onto her pillow. 

"Goku..." she murmured with her eyes half-closed from fatigue. 

No answer. 

Chichi frowned as she turned her head over and plopped her hand down on the cushy pad next to her. It was empty. She shot up into a sitting position again and clutched the edge of her sleeping bag in her hands timidly. 

"Go...Goku-saa??!" she cried. Where could he be? Oh, what if the mori kodomo had come back and taken him?? No...no, not her Goku-saa. He could fend for himself, and what was more, they seemed to be on good terms with the little forest dwellers now... But still, he was gone and she didn't know where he was. 

Chichi unzipped the tent nervously and poked her head out through the flap. 

"Goku...?" she whispered under her breath as she scanned the clearing. She gasped when her eyes fell upon a marvelous sight in front of her. There, on top of a large log house was her husband with his back to her, tying off some ropes. He was distracted by his work and hadn't heard her. 

Chichi beamed and unzipped the tent all the way and walked out. "GOKU-SAA!" she cried happily. 

Goku heard his wife's yell and wondered what he had done now. He turned around to look at her and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was grinning. "Ohayo, Chichi!" he called, returning her smile. He waved at her. 

She advanced towards the spectacular structure, her eyes wide with awe. Goku jumped down from off the roof and stood next to her to examine his work. He cocked his head to the side. "What do you think?" he asked proudly. "It was driving me nuts. All that rain...I thought I should get it built as soon as possible so we wouldn't have to sleep in the water any more." 

Chichi's eyes were fixed on the incredible house. She walked to a wall and ran her hand gently along its side. "I think it's beautiful..." she said in hypnotized wonder. She turned to him. "Wait, you made this in one night?" she asked in an unbelieving tone. 

Goku blushed slightly and nodded. "Uh huh," he replied. Then, on one of his classic spur-of-the-moment impulses, he grabbed her hand and fled to the front door. "Come on! I want to show you the inside!" he said excitedly. 

Goku ran to the front of the house and pushed the front door open. Chichi stepped inside and gazed around. It was spacious. A good-sized living room gave way to a large kitchen. Chichi privately smiled to herself. He had probably thought about making the kitchen as big as possible to hold a lot of food. He was so cute. 

The tall boy watched his mate pace about inspecting his handiwork and awaited an approval. But she was still entranced by it all. He put his hands behind his back and walked behind her quietly as she headed for the hallway. She felt the walls with her hand and was surprised to feel how smooth and even they were. She had no idea that Goku was so talented. She turned around and gave him an excited giggle. He grinned back and looked past her to a door that stood at the end of the hallway. He cleared his throat and spoke in a quiet voice. "When we were staying with Gyuu-mao, uh...Tousan...he let us have that nice room, so I tried to make it like that in this house." 

Chichi blinked and looked at the door he had been staring at. "What do you mean?" she asked, baffled. 

He reached past her and pushed the door open. She gasped in surprise and looked around. It was the biggest room in the house! 

Goku studied her face and then looked back to the room as he pointed with his finger at all the things that resembled their bedroom in Gyuu-mao's vast castle. "See? I tried to make it look like the one we stayed in at your home," he pointed out. 

Chichi hadn't heard him. She was grinning widely at the strangely familiar surroundings. He had built a wooden chest into one of the walls and two simple closets that slid open and closed on the opposite side of the room just like in her old chamber at the palace. There was a bathroom positioned right in the middle of the wall on the farthest wall from the bedroom door. On both sides of it were two slim windows that faced the east. Outside was the edge of the dark forest and the beautiful Japanese mountains sitting like silent giants in the distance. The sun was rising over one of the peaks. 

"Aw, Goku..." she breathed. 

He walked over next to her, wondering what she was upset about. "What?" he asked quietly. 

She pointed out the windows at the lovely scene. "Isn't that beautiful?" she asked, her voice breaking like she was about to cry. He turned his gaze outside and smiled. 

"Yeah, it's nice," he agreed. He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Kami told me once that east is the direction where things begin," he murmured. "So I put those windows on the East Side of the house. That way, we can see the sun every morning and the beginning of a new day." 

Chichi turned to him again. She would hardly admit during these early stages of marriage how dumb her husband could be at times, but she knew in her heart that it was a characteristic of the young man...yet it was moments like these that made her wonder about his hidden brilliance. 

"Goku," she started, facing him. 

He stared at her with a blissful look upon his face. "Mmm?" 

"Would you like me to start dinner now?" she asked, smiling gently. 

Goku was enraptured. "Sure, Chichi! Thanks!" he said, rubbing the back of his head shyly. He liked how she voluntarily did that for him sometimes. It was a lot nicer than having to go out and kill a coyote to roast over a campfire. 

Chichi went to the kitchen...the new, large kitchen that her husband--her husband--had built just for her. She put her hands on her hips and beamed inwardly. Yes, he was a good husband and she considered herself very lucky to have him... She walked to the sink and noticed her pots and pans sitting on the counter along with several other thousand kitchen utensils strewn about in one large confused mess. She smiled even more. He must have been trying to set the kitchen up and didn't know where to put things. As she picked one of the pots up and began boiling water in it, she thought of how to repay him for everything he had done. 

Chichi looked up from her work briefly and blushed as she gazed into space. She suddenly knew exactly how to repay him. It was something she had wanted to do with Goku since she had been reunited with him and the Tenkaichi Boudokai. 

She went back to her work unaware that Goku was standing several feet behind her watching the scene hungrily. He smiled slightly and tilted his head curiously to the side as she busied herself with the little silly chores involved in cooking. He had decided then and there that married life was fun. It could be confusing at times, he admitted. For example, having to call Gyuu-mao "Tousan" was a rule that he simply didn't understand, but it was one that he was coming to accept all the same. There wasn't really reason in married life or love, he figured. You were just supposed to let it happen as it happened. 

He twitched his head a bit to shake himself from his trance. He still had much to learn, he guessed. But he promised himself that he'd sit back and enjoy the ride. 

*************************************************************** 

Chichi had her fingers interlaced behind her head as she stared lethargically out of one of the windows in their bedroom that night. The moon must have been full overhead, because the forest was blanketed in eerie blue light that was strangely beautiful in an ominous sort of way. Seeing it only made Chichi reflect on the passions of life and why they all seemed so similar to one common force. Desire...death...love...all were such passionate things...beautiful yet disturbing in such inexplicable ways. They were things that truly had to be experienced to be understood. Death, she had known. After all, her mother had departed this life when she had only been a little girl. Love, she knew. She loved her father, her friends...she loved Goku. But as for desire...well...she was curious about that. 

The dark-haired girl rolled her head over and peered at his back. He was breathing heavily and steadily, a sure indicator that he was drifting off to sleep. He'd start snoring soon. Chichi frowned to herself as she pursed her lips and stared at the ceiling. It was strange that the subject or even question of sex had never come up between the two of them. She wasn't quite sure if it was because he was too shy to talk about with her or if he simply didn't know what it was. Or possibly he didn't know what to do. Whatever the reason was, he wasn't doing anything now. 

Goku's eyes were closed lightly as he reviewed the happenings of the day in his head. Here he was in his new house and his wife was lying next to him in their big, soft bed. He smiled slightly to himself. Everything felt so perfect. Suddenly, he felt a familiar female figure press up against his back. He jerked a bit and opened his eyes. He turned his head to the side and looked at her. 

She had her chest pressed against his upper back and her arm wrapped around his side. She looked at him with her large, black eyes. He loved those eyes...but there was something different about them. They looked more..._hopeful_ than usual. "What do you need, Chichi?" he asked. 

Chichi gulped. It was now or never. If she didn't make a move, they'd probably remain virgins for the rest of their marriage. She sat up on her elbow to get a better view of his face. His eyes were wide with curiosity and wonder. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He just blinked in return and then smiled back. "Is that all?" he asked, somewhat relieved. 

She frowned and tugged gently on his shoulder, non-verbally demanding that he should roll over. He rolled onto his back while keeping his eyes intent on her. Why was she acting so strangely...? 

She leaned over his face and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised, but he kissed back. 

"Okay, Chichi," she told herself. "This is where it happens. It's okay because you're married. There's no need to be embarrassed." As they did so, she slowly and awkwardly moved her hand down to his abdomen and placed it down gently. Goku's eyes widened. That was...weird. She never touched him in that way. Instinctively, he gently grabbed her wrist and lifted his head off the pillow. She opened her eyes and stared at him in astonishment. 

"Chichi," he said quietly, his voice somewhat tinged with fear and confusion, "what are you doing?" 

She looked into his eyes and took a deep, throaty breath in. "Goku, I've loved you since we were children. Please let me show it," she whispered. He only squinted his eyes slightly in response, that oh-so-perplexed look plastered on his face. 

"Thank Kami it's dark in here," thought Chichi. "Otherwise, he'd see how much I'm blushing and get even more nervous..." She leaned forward again, squeezing her eyes shut and kissed him passionately as she moved her hand down to his boxers, and inside to his privities. 

Goku felt the blood rush into his face...not to mention another body part. She started rubbing him violently down there and it was, for the most part, freaking him out. He pulled out of her kiss and rolled onto his side angrily. "CHICHI!" he said through clenched teeth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING...??!" 

Chichi sat up in the bed, feeling a little stricken and extremely flustered. "I..." she stuttered, her cheeks turning beet red with humiliation, "I was just...this is what...married couples do, koibito..." 

Goku murmured a short "oh" in reply. He was on his side nursing his excitement and still shocked beyond belief. 

Chichi sighed and lay back down on her side of the bed. She stared at the ceiling again and then at the back of her embarrassed husband. He let out a defeated sigh and tried to get his mind to stop racing. 

Chichi turned her gaze back up to the ceiling. Suddenly, she frowned. "Well, fine, Goku, I guess you really don't love me..." she reasoned as she turned away from him. "I just wanted to share a romantic evening with you," she muttered angrily. She snuggled into her pillow once again and then ceased movement. 

Goku looked down at himself. Somehow, she had made that thing rigid and stiff... He turned over slightly to look at his wife. He had been a bit miffed before, but now he was more interested in how she had been able to do that. "Chichi?" he whispered. His voice was barely audible. 

Chichi didn't answer for a moment. She was mortified and annoyed at him for not knowing what she was trying to do. She sniffed slightly and kept her haughty silence. 

Just then, she heard the coils of the mattress creak. He was moving over to her. She felt him move his head closer to hers. She pulled up her shoulder in irritation because his breath was tickling her ear. "Chichi," he whispered again. 

He had barely finished saying her name before she rolled onto her back and glared in his face. "WHAT?" she hissed. 

Goku gingerly blinked his big, round eyes. His puzzled gaze softened into a half-smile. "Chichi, how did you do that?" he asked in amazement. 

Chichi raised an eyebrow. "How did I do what?" 

Goku, even in the dark, was clearly blushing. He lowered his head and looked down at his crotch. She followed his glance and giggled a bit. "Oh, that?" she joked. "Did you like it?" 

He laughed lightly. "Hai...what did you do?" 

She rolled over completely and pressed herself against him. "It's okay, dear. That's what's supposed to happen." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. 

He returned her kiss and grinned. "Really?" he replied thoughtfully. "The only time that ever happens is if I'm cold, though." 

She smiled at his innocence. "Do you want me to...show you more?" she challenged him in her most seductive voice. 

He frowned in confusion. "Why'd your voice change all of a sudden?" he responded obliviously. He raised his finger to her lip and brushed it gently. 

Chichi could have smacked herself in the head for not remembering that he didn't understand the concept of "sexy". You'd think a 16-year-old boy would understand the notion at that point in his life...or at least would have had one of his friends explain it to him. She sighed. Then again, at least he was learning "sexy" from her and not Kame Sennin's porno magazines... 

She chuckled. "I'm sorry," she apologized in her normal voice. She closed her eyes and kissed him again. He surprised himself by wrapping his arms around her in return and pulling her closer to him. He had no idea what he was doing...he just let it happen. 

Chichi did the same. Both of them were new at this, but nature took its course. She spread her legs a bit just enough so that he could slip into her. She didn't want to scare him by being too forward with it. After all, he was very na•ve. Yet she was surprised when Goku moved over her and gratefully slid himself into her. 

A wave of passion swept over them as he began thrusting into her slowly. After multiple battles with varied adversaries, he knew just how much pressure he should use while up against an opponent. The experiences helped him gauge the ki of his tiny wife beneath him and move in such a way so that she wouldn't be hurt. It was almost like fighting. But it was nicer... 

Chichi clenched her eyes shut and whimpered. She had heard that the first time always hurt. But this really hurt. Somehow she got the idea that Goku wasn't being as gentle as he could be. Just as she opened her mouth to complain, she caught a glimpse of his face. His brow was furrowed in concentration. He was grunting lightly to his rhythmic propulsions and he was obviously holding back with the best of his ability from completely letting go and banging himself into her. She smiled lightly at his obvious attempts and kept quiet. After all, she knew that he was trying. 

This was torture for Goku. For some reason, he understood this...he didn't know why, or how, but he innately knew what to do. Still, it was hard for him to hold back his eagerness as he proceeded. It was like fighting at the Tenkaichi Boudokai and not being able to hit his opponent no matter how much he wanted to...in fact...Chichi had been his opponent. There was no way he would have let himself hit her. He didn't want to hurt such a pretty girl that was so delicate. Yet she had a strange power over him; a power that made him question his actions. Bulma was a girl too, but she didn't have that effect on him. Chichi had this sober anger--this _fire_ about her that made him wonder how such an aggressive person could ride Kintoen also. It fascinated him. He could never hurt her in any way...especially not now. Not when she was in such a vulnerable state. Even though the two of them had fought and then wed, she was doing it to him again, just like she had done at the Tenkaichi Boudokai. She was making him hold himself back for the sake of his love for her. 

Chichi arched her back so that her warm breasts stuck out and pressed against his chest. Goku was going at it stronger now. Her eyes were moistening from the dull stabbing sensation inside of her and a small tear was produced in her eye. It trickled slowly down her cheek. Goku stopped abruptly when he saw it. 

"Chichi!" he said, panting, "you're crying!" 

"Yes, Goku-saa," she replied quietly, "but don't please don't stop." She cupped her hands around his face and moved upward enough just to kiss the tip of his nose. 

Goku's eyebrows knitted together in concern and he slowly started thrusting again. It had been fun before that had happened, but now he decided that he wanted to wrap things up quickly. He started moving very slowly to stimulate himself to his zenith. He teased himself. He strained himself to. Just when he couldn't handle it any longer, he squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust his hips into her with controlled force and climaxed. Chichi yelped and gripped his shoulders in pained pleasure. She too had just reached an orgasm from the steady lunges of her large husband who now lay atop of her panting lightly. 

Goku sucked in a breath through his teeth and slowly opened his eyes to look at his wife. She was sprawled across the pillows, looking up at him and puffing. Suddenly, she smiled reassuringly. She hadn't been hurt. Goku was more than relieved. He sighed happily as he pulled himself out of her and pulled his boxers back up around his waist. He moved off of her and took his side of the bed again, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. She rolled onto her side and curled up next to him. 

Chichi studied his face, which was now tranquil and ruminating. She grinned and moved up to his cheek to kiss him. "I love you, Goku-saa," she whispered. 

He turned his head and looked at her, slightly alarmed. "Chichi," he began, "how did you know that was going to happen?" 

She smiled. "I didn't." 

He stared at her and thought about it. No, she really hadn't known that it would have happened. He hadn't known either. But it had happened. And it felt good to be doing it with her. A smile shined upon his lips. "Me too, Chichi," he said as pressed his lips against her forehead. 

"You too what?" she asked, her large black eyes gazing at him in query. He smiled at how cute she was and lowered his face to hers. 

"I love you too," he whispered against her lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her. 

Chichi closed her eyes and braced herself against him and lightly grabbed his shoulders in her palms. He pulled back and looked at her face. She looked peaceful and happy. He smiled and snuggled into his pillow, still holding her close to him. She rest her head against his bare chest and took a deep breath in through her nose. She smelled the clean oils from his labor on his skin and drifted into a euphoric half-sleep. 

Goku watched her for a few minutes afterward. He looked over her to the twin windows beside the bathroom. The moon was ominously full and bright, for it cast a beautifully eerie blue glow across the blanket of trees in the forest. He smiled. That, for some reason, had always reminded him about life's mysteries. Now, he decided, the answers to some of the riddles were falling into place. 


	3. The Son Saga-The Purple Innocent...Watch...

THE SON SAGA-THE PURPLE INNOCENTWATCH OUT, SONS!

By Rizu-chan

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't think that it's a raging miscalculation on my part to assume that one may consider this story to be one big, long, driven-into-the-dirt parody. If you're not into poking fun at pop culture, then this fic will probably grate on your nerves. Hey, I tried to be subtle with it. [shrugs] Anyway...let's just say it's a tribute to one of my mentors and favorite film directors of all time...see if you know who it is. It REALLY shouldn't be hard

***************************************************************

Goku was out training in the woods. This was always such a peaceful time of day for him... Lately, Chichi was letting him come out here every day to play in the forest, and it had been nice. It reminded him of when he was younger and did that sort of thing all the time. He grinned to himself. Chichi _was_ being really nice over the past couple of weeks. He wasn't quite sure why, but she just seemed very happy...kind of serene or something. Goku paused in his training and thought. What do you do for someone who's being really sweet? He liked food and he seemed like a happy person, he thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and grinned. Food! Food must be the thing you give people when they're happy! He itched his brow and walked down to the lake. He was going to catch a big fish for her. She liked fish.

Goku trotted to the babbling stream and crouched on the rocky bank. His eyes passed over the tranquil water with concentration. Small fish...bigger fish...another small one... Well, damn. He knew there had to be a big one in there. Suddenly, a large fat fish with a gaping jaw and jagged teeth emerged from beneath the rocky shore. It moved slowly and lethargically and glanced at him as it swam by. Goku grinned. That one was perfect! He leaned forward on his heels slightly and watched it with his eyes focused. It swam past him, unaware of what he was doing, and he took the opportunity to dart in after it. His weight caused quite a splash and it made a loud sound that rang throughout the forest. He kicked his legs gently as he swam to it, and prepared to punch it in the gills. Suddenly, the fish took a strange twist and sped away from his reach. He was left holding his breath beneath the water, failing in his attempt to get his wife's present. He grunted mentally and burst his head up through the surface and looked about angrily, knowing that something had spooked it. "What happened?" he growled in an annoyed tone. "What did you do?" 

No one said anything.

He muttered under his breath and crawled out of the water, upset that he had gotten his clothes wet for no reason. He crouched on the bank again and, in a very irritated manner, watched for another fish. There was a small splash and rippling of the water in the corner of his eye, and his acute peripheral vision picked up on it. He paid it no mind and continued looking for fish. It had probably just been a small whirlpool or something. Just then, the water rippled again and a small purple lizard-like thing with wings popped up with a fish in its mouth. 

Goku jumped up and instinctively got into a defensive posture. The little pudgy thing purred at him and wagged its tail. Goku watched it for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Then the...thing jumped up out of the water and dropped the rather large fish at his feet. Goku, suddenly realizing that he wasn't being attacked, stood upright and smiled. 

"Oh, hi!" he chirped. "Are you going fishing for your wife too?" The baby animal looked cluelessly back at him with a big, dumb smile plastered across its face. Goku returned its cheerfulness with his own big, dumb smile. He knelt and picked up the present his little friend had retrieved. Goku took the fish in his hand and looked at it closely. Hardly any teeth marks...it was a pretty clean kill, especially since an animal had caught it. He weighed it in his hand. Probably about three pounds...not bad.

"Is this for me?" he asked, pointing at the catch.

The small lizard-like thing squeaked and put a cloven paw on Goku's knee. Goku grinned and looked at the fish again. 

"Well, it's big enough for Chichi, that's for sure. I guess since she doesn't eat as much as me, this will be okay," he replied thoughtfully. The creature just continued grinning with its tongue lolling out of its mouth as it whipped its tail about playfully. 

Goku stood up again and, not wanting to seem ungrateful, accepted the fish. "Well, thank you! I'm sure she'll really like it," he said over his shoulder as he began to walk away. The scaly animal just "smiled" in return and continued watching him. Goku strode away from the stream and headed back home, feeling light-hearted since he had made a new friend. He wondered if the little dragon would be there tomorrow? Suddenly, some snapping twigs and branches behind him made him pause. He turned and looked down at the ground. The rolly little dragon pup was following him, that perpetual playful grin upon its lips. Goku blinked and smiled at it. 

"You certainly are a friendly little guy, aren't you?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

The little dragon wagged its tail and tilted its head slightly. Goku knelt down and lifted the cute creature into his arms.

"Would you like to come home and have dinner with Chichi and me?" he asked, poking a finger into the dragon's belly and tickling it. The dragon seemed delighted with that idea. It looked at the fish it had caught and batted at it with its paw. Goku smiled and walked back home with his new little lavender pal. 

***************************************************************

Chichi was stooped over the stove, stirring a pot of dumplings when she heard the front door open. Goku was home. She smiled and walked out into the living room, wiping her hands on her apron. "Hi, Goku-saa! Did you have a nice time in the woods today?" she asked, then brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. 

"Yeah!" he replied happily as he quickly hid something behind his back. 

She noticed that he had something and she grew curious. "What's that behind your back?" she asked, trying to walk around him to see. He turned about so that she couldn't catch a glimpse of his gifts and only grinned in reply.

He pulled one hand out from behind his back and produced the fish. "We got you a fish for dinner!" he said in a sparkling voice. 

Chichi smiled and took it in her hands. It was heavy... 

__

"How sweet!" she thought. _"He brought me a present! ...But who's 'we'?"_

"It's nice, Goku-saa, thank you! I'll cook it in a minu--" She was cut off when Goku poked his other "gift" in her face...the dragon pup.

The dragon licked her nose and she stepped back, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She angrily wiped her sleeve against her face. "GOKU, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??" she asked, pointing at the little monster. 

"It's a dragon!" he replied cheerily. His eyes became round and hopeful. "Can we keep 'im?" he asked in a child-like voice. 

Although it was hard for her to say no to that face, she was still so stirred from the thought of having a little purple hydra in the house that it didn't take much for her to yell at him. "I thought I told you we can't have any pets!" she growled, clenching her fist. "And especially not that......thing!" she gestured to the creature in disgust.

Goku looked hurt. Strangely enough, so did the dragon pup. "I'm sorry, Chichi, it followed me home. Honest!" Goku half-lied. "Please, can we keep him? I'll take real good care of him. You don't have to do anything. You won't even notice he's around! He can sleep in the living room!"

"It is NOT going to sleep in our living room!" Chichi said angrily. "I told you, I don't want to have to deal with pets!"

"But you won't have to!" Goku countered, pointing out his earlier argument. "I'll take care of it."

Chichi sighed and fought the urge to threaten to make her husband sleep on the couch that night. She looked down at the fish in her hand and tried to think of what to tell him. He really was that "pet type", but she had had a bad experience with a hamster when she was six and never fully recovered from it. It had run away when she accidentally left the cage open in the backyard and she had felt like she had lost her only friend in the world besides her father. She didn't want to go back to the whole "pet" thing just yet. 

Goku noticed that she was looking at the fish and thought of another argument. He pointed at the catch. "And the dragon also caught the fish you're holding," he mentioned casually. 

Chichi was shaken from her thoughts and she dropped the fish in surprise. "THAT **THING** CAUGHT **THAT** FISH?!!" she cried, indicating the dragon pup. "YOU WERE GONNA LET ME EAT THAT??!" she shouted angrily as she stabbed her finger downward and pointed at the fish lying on the ground like a wet rag. "That does it, Goku! Go into the woods and leave the dragon there!" She turned and stormed back to the kitchen with her arms folded. He could be SO difficult at times!

Goku's shoulders slumped. "But Chichi! He likes you!" he protested as he began to follow her, tripping over the fish along the way. He accompanied her in the kitchen where she was already busying herself with other chores. He poked the dragon pup into her face again. "See?" he pushed. 

Chichi stepped back and drew in a short breath. "Gah...GOKU, take it OUT OF THE HOUSE! This is the last time I'm going to say it!" she fumed. 

Goku set the little scaly creature down on the kitchen floor and walked to his wife. "Please, Chichi, don't be so mad," he said in a soothing voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him from behind. She sighed. He really knew how to get what he wanted sometimes. 

"Goku, I don't want to have to deal with pets," she said again, not able to think of anything else to argue back with. She was slowly caving and she knew it. It was so hard not to appreciate this sort of affection from Goku. 

He placed his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled his head against her neck. "You won't have to..." he repeated in a kind-hearted, gentle voice. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Goku, stop."

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Goku..."

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"GOKU..."

"...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssse--?"

A very irritated Chichi shook loose of her husband's gentle embrace and sighed heavily as she went back to her cooking. He watched her in silence, feeling as if he had no choice but to take the dragon back into the woods. There was just no convincing her. 

Chichi looked down at the dragon who was now curiously poking his little curled snout into a cabinet. She frowned. He was such a dirty animal and now he was probably getting germs all over her food. "Goku, get him out of there," she demanded meekly. Goku looked down at the dragon. He didn't see what she found so repulsive about it. It was _cute_. 

Suddenly, the baby dragon sneezed and stumbled back onto its rear end, its face covered with flour. It pawed furiously at its eyes and whimpered gruffly. Goku's eyes shined as he slowly began to smile. He bent over, giggling, and scooped the animal up into his arms. 

Chichi watched as her husband slowly wiped the tiny animal's eyes with his big finger and cooed to it. "Aww, whoops," he teased the little violet creature. "Looks like it's a good idea for you to not stick your nose in other people's business," he scolded. 

__

..........................................KAAAAAAAWWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Chichi sighed as she placed a hand on her hip and looked at the two. "So what are you going to call him?" she asked quietly. 

Goku looked at her with wide eyes. "Y'mean it??" asked excitedly. Chichi leaned on the counter and groaned slightly with a nod. Goku flung his free arm around her and squeezed her tight as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" he cried giddily.

Chichi couldn't help but break into a big grin as she wrapped her arms around him in return and hugged him back. "Name, Goku-saa, name..." she reminded him.

"Oh, right!" he smiled as he put her back down. He looked at his pet and scratched his head. "Uhhh...I 'unno, how about 'Koko'**_ [Japanese Translation: "Individual"]_**?"

Chichi placed her hands on her hips and squinted at the little animal. "'Koko'?" she murmured. "That's a strange name. Why do you want to call him that?" 

Goku shrugged and played with the dragon's paw. "I don't know...I've just never seen a dragon like this one before. I thought Shenron was the only one there was," he said.

Little did they know what they were in for.

***************************************************************

Goku's arm was hanging limply over the side of the bed as he slept. He was snoring loudly and bugging the hell out of his wife who was trying to get some sleep next to him. She lifted the pillow that she had been using to cover her face with and sighed. It was absolutely impossible to escape that hideous sound! 

She angrily flung her legs out of the bed and walked out of their bedroom. She walked downstairs, grumbling to herself. "Damned infernal snoring..." she muttered. If only there were some way to get him to stop it...just for one night. It was another one of his annoying habits, besides the eating-enough-food-to-feed-Sri Lanka-for-two-months thing...

She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of juice. She reached for the refrigerator door and opened it slightly, looking through its contents. Suddenly, there was a slight whine off to her left. She looked in the direction of the noise. "Goku--?" she asked.

Nobody answered her. 

She narrowed her eyes curiously and turned back to the refrigerator, reaching for the bottle of grape juice. Another whine to her left. It was closer this time. She looked down only to find the dragon looking at her and wagging its tail cheerfully. At first, she was so startled that she dropped the juice.

**__**

"YEEECK--!" she screeched. 

The dragon scrambled for cover and hid beneath the kitchen table as the juice bottle shattered into small pieces on the hard ground. Chichi sighed. She had forgotten all about her husband's new pet. "It's just the dragon", she consoled herself quietly. Koko poked his head out and looked at her cautiously. 

Chichi closed the refrigerator door and stared back at Koko. He slowly retreated out from under the table and walked gingerly to her. He cooed slightly and looked at the spilled grape juice. He glanced at the jumpy woman in uncertainty and then proceeded in lapping it up. Chichi's eyes softened at the little purple beast. 

"You're hungry, aren't you, Koko?" she asked it. It paused in its drinking and looked up at her with a goofy little grin. She searched the kitchen for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "Ah," she said as she pulled a box of cookies from a cabinet. She shook the box slightly. "Will these do?" she asked. The dragon pup barked and waggled its tail.

Chichi twisted her mouth and looked down at the carton. "Seems mighty unhealthy for you, since you're an animal. They're not even good for people..."

The dragon pup was still just grinning at her stupidly and wagging its tail. She sighed and poured several of the cookies out onto the ground. "There," she said. "But that's all you're getting. You're going to have to wait until morning if you want anything else."

The dragon hopped over to the mound of treats and began crunching them up gratefully. Chichi studied it carefully. Now that she thought of it...it _was_ actually kind of cute. She crouched next to it and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Maybe having a disgusting animal around the house wouldn't be so bad. She reached her hand out apprehensively, and drew it back shyly. Then, with a sudden burst of confidence, she began to stroke the little creature's head. 

Goku came down the stairs in his boxers and blue T-shirt, rubbing his head. He groaned tiredly. "Chichi, I heard you scream, whass'a matter?" he mumbled. She looked up at her mate and beamed radiantly. 

"Oh, nothing, dear, I was just startled by Koko here," she replied. 

Goku smiled and walked over to them. She was petting the baby dragon! Goku's heart thumped happily in his chest as he realized that maybe--just MAYBE--Chichi was actually warming up to the critter. Goku suddenly didn't mind being awakened so abruptly, if THIS was what he was going to get from it. He was so happy that she had finally learned to enjoy something that he also liked. 

"What's he doing?" he asked cheerily, noting that Koko was busy with something on the ground. Before Chichi could answer him, he peeked over the fat little dragon to see for himself. His eyes popped wide open in astonishment. Oh NO...HE WAS EATING!!!!!

"CHICHI!!" Goku shrieked. "KOKO'S _EATING!!!"_

Chichi looked up into her husband's face and blinked. Goku was suddenly completely panicked whereas he had just been happy old Goku a moment ago. Chichi knew immediately that she had done something wrong, but actually feeling remorse about it until she got an explanation was another thing. "Yes, Goku-saa, he _is_ eating," she agreed calmly. She suddenly frowned and crossed her arms. "Honestly, you'd think you could give up some of your food to feed your own pet. He was hungry!" 

Goku shook his head violently and picked Koko up. "No, Chichi, it's not that!" he cried. "Don't you know the rules about dragons??" 

Chichi shook her head slowly and got to her feet. "R-rules? That's ridiculous, Goku, it's just a baby dr--"

"RULE #1: Don't let them get into bright light, it will kill them. Why do you think the sky always has to turn black before Shenron appears? Rule #2: Don't leave them in the water for more than five minutes or they'll multiply. And Rule #3: DO NOT FEED THEM AFTER MIDNIGHT!!!!" he divulged in a hurry. 

Chichi cocked an eyebrow in clear puzzlement. That was too much for her to handle. "Goku, I was just...I...I..." she stuttered. Goku pointed at a clock on the wall. It was 1:17 in the morning.

"Chichi, you weren't supposed to do that!" he wailed. He looked down at little Koko and sighed. "Now all we can do is wait..."

Wait? Wait for WHAT? This was getting strange...why was Goku acting this way? Chichi creased her brow inquiringly and looked down at Koko. The little lavender serpent was fanning the air gently with his tail and looking up at Goku with bright, idolatrous eyes. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled. He started jerking about, in pain. Goku whimpered and looked down helplessly at the quivering beast in his arms. 

Koko rolled out of Goku's hold and fell to the ground in convulsions. The young couple could only watch in horror as the small beast began regurgitating several eggs. One egg...two eggs...three eggs...four...five...six...

Koko groaned from the physical pain he was feeling and he fell back onto his rear in exhaustion as the last egg squeezed from his mouth and plunked down onto the cold kitchen tiles. The oblong embryo hit the floor with a loud thump and rolled slowly towards Goku's foot, leaving a small trail of slime behind it. It stopped when it lightly bumped into the boy's big toe. Chichi and Goku weren't aware that they were holding their breaths as they eyed it nervously and wondered what to do with it. 

"What now...?" Chichi whispered in a frightened voice. 

Suddenly, it hatched and out popped a snarling dragon baby with sharp, slender teeth. The first of Koko's spawn broke free from its shell and blinked several times in the dim light of the kitchen. It snapped its head in Chichi's direction and grinned with its sharp pointed fangs. It hissed menacingly at her. Chichi gasped and reached behind her for a butcher knife. She grabbed the handle desperately while keeping her eyes on the fierce creature the whole time and raised it above her head in anticipation of killing the little monster. 

"WAIT!!" Goku cried, catching her arm as she was bringing it down upon the new pup. 

Chichi looked at him, BEYOND confused. "WHAT??!" she screamed in his face. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU CAN'T KILL IT!!" he yelled back. 

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT??!!!" she spat, glaring defiantly into his eyes. 

Goku cowered slightly and silently wished he hadn't yelled at her. She was now becoming scary...

"Be--because," Goku cleared his throat. "If you kill them, then Koko will die too..."

Chichi drew in an exasperated gasp. WEREN'T PICCOLO DAIMAOU AND KAMI-SAMA THE ONLY PEOPLE WITH THAT BIZARRE BODY SPLIT THING?!! "You have GOT to be kidding me!! Aren't Piccolo Daimaou and Kami-sama the only people with that bizarre body split thing?!!" (heh heh) she inquired with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Goku swallowed and shook his head. "No..." he muttered under his breath. "Dragons are the creations of Kami-sama, so they're similar to him in the way they have kids and they also die if their other half does...just like Piccolo Daimaou and Kami-sama do..." he breathed. He straightened his back as he gently plucked the knife from her hands and placed it in the knife holder behind him. 

Chichi was both horrified and stunned at the same time. Goku had information that she didn't know and that, in itself, was a _little_ shocking. Yet at the same time, it was bad news to hear. She turned and looked at the eggs. They had all hatched by that time, and the pups crawled around on top of each other, nipping at one another's necks and ankles. They were aggressive little things...so different from the placid Koko. Chichi backed into Goku, small, fearful noises escaping her lips. He was entranced by the dragon hatchlings and couldn't take his eyes off of the scene. They were cute, and in fact, they looked just like Koko. But there was something different about them--a hellishness in their beady little eyes. 

Koko lowered his head in shame and embarrassment and watched his young in defeat. A forlorn growl arose from his throat. He felt devastated. The only thing he had really wanted was to be a good pet to this lovely couple. He couldn't even do that right. His first day in their house, and he had screwed up... He felt ashamed and angry with himself. 

Suddenly, the babies glanced at their parent in wonder. Koko pulled himself from his self-pity and got to his feet and backed away from them, innately knowing that their main objective from the moment of their birth was to destroy him: the good dragon. The others advanced on him. Goku and Chichi stood there helplessly, trying to figure out what to do.

Just then, one of the cubs lunged at Koko, its teeth bared in anticipation. Koko's eyes widened as he leapt out of the others' reach and struggled to lift himself with his tiny wings. Once he had finally managed, he flew through the kitchen window, fleeing in terror. The others grunted and flew after him, speeding off into the darkness. All of them became mere dots in the blackened night sky only a few short moments later. 

Goku and Chichi stood in the kitchen for a moment, trying to let sink in what had just occurred. Then, Goku sped away from her and ran through the living room, throwing the front door open and running outside.

Chichi watched him in shock and dashed after him. "GOKU-SAA, where are you going??" she cried, running to the front door, calling out to her eager husband who was now sprinting across the grassy field.

He turned around and looked at her, his eyes wide with excitement. She knew that look...EVERYONE knew that look...that was the look he got before he knew he was about to face a challenge. "I've got to go Chichi but don't worry about me I'll be back soon I just have to go to Ginger Town because that's where the dragons are headed I saw them take off in that direction but I gotta get there before they hurt anyone else or Koko so please don't worry I've just got to figure out how to get rid of those bad dragons without hurting Koko also you're the best Chichi Aishiteru GOTTA GO!!" he called back to her in a hurry. He then turned around again and sped away into the night. 

Chichi was left on the doorstep, clutching the flaps of her nightgown in her hands. A cold wind rustled over her, blowing her loose hair about gently. Goku was going to Ginger Town...alone? And he was going to try and "figure something out"?? 

..............................um, no.

Chichi frowned and ran back into the house, grabbing the car capsule that Bulma had given them and ran back outside. "NO WAY ARE YOU DOING THIS ALONE, SON GOKU--! I am coming WITH YOU!!" she yelled. She clicked the button on the tiny cap and threw it to the ground. It burst in a puff of smoke, revealing a compact air car once the smoke had cleared. She climbed in and drove off (but not before buckling her safety belt, of course ^_^) after her energized husband. 

***************************************************************

Koko landed in a dumpster behind a little, inconspicuous restaurant in Ginger Town. He curled up into a dark corner of the large, smelly box and whimpered, tucking his nose under his tail. All he had wanted was to be a good pet to the young man and his mate... Actually, he had never really been concerned with what "Goku-saa" had thought of him. He knew that Goku-saa had liked him. But "Chichi" was another issue... He wanted so badly to be accepted by her! But now he would never gain her respect. And what was worse, he had betrayed the trust of his happy, spiky-haired friend also...

Koko gazed up into the starry sky from the mound of decaying vegetables and old newspapers and breathed out slowly through his nose. 

Such an irresponsible thing he did--! Eating after midnight...he knew he wasn't supposed to, but he had done it anyway. He had no self-control. Koko was frankly disgusted with himself and everything he had done to this poor couple that he had wanted so badly to impress. 

He raised his head suddenly and stared off into space, his eyes lidded in quiet reflection of his thoughts. No...he would not be ashamed of himself anymore. He didn't want to be. He was tired of blaming himself for everything. He wanted to prove to himself that he could do something right. He could be noble if he wanted to. And he _did_ want to...he wanted to be noble for Goku-saa and Chichi. 

Koko looked down at his paws. How would he be noble...? How would he right his wrongs?

Suddenly, he knew.

If his offspring found him...he would not run. He swore to himself that if they found him...he wouldn't fight back. He decided then and there that he would die for his honor. He would die for the family that he might have had. It was the right thing to do...

***************************************************************

The other dragons touched down outside of the wall built around the city and sniffed at the base. One dragon snorted and looked back at its companions. They had detected Koko's scent. 

The demon-like beings smirked at one another and proceeded into the city to search for their parent.

***************************************************************

Goku ran into the center of the city. Things appeared to be winding down for the night. He panted lightly and searched the area with his eyes. Everything was still...maybe the dragons hadn't come here after all. 

Goku scratched his head and sighed. He had to find them--! He would search wherever he had to in order to find those little things. There was no way in hell he'd let those demons touch Koko. He had to protect him. 

Suddenly, there arose a shrill scream in a corner of the city. Slowly but surely, more screams rang out into the night. Goku's ears pricked up as he began tracking all of the horrified yells and running to help the people in peril. 

He guessed that the dragons had found their way into the city after all.

Chichi pulled up in the little air car right behind her husband. She stopped the vehicle and stepped out. "Goku-saa, what do you think you're doing?" she called after him. Her shoulders slumped as she saw him speed away without even turning around. He was too focused on doing what he wanted to pay any attention to anything else. 

Just then, a man began screaming and went flying through a window of his house. His family ran out behind him, covering their mouths in shock. "Daddy!" a small girl cried, standing next to her horrified mother.

Chichi looked down at the man. He was being attacked by a dragon. Its long claws whipped fiercely at his face and neck, trying to dig into his soft skin. Luckily, the man was strong enough to hold the dragon away from him so that he didn't get cut. 

Chichi's eyes grew wide. It was horrible! She thought frantically for a second or two, just watching the man helplessly. Suddenly, she remembered that there was a flashlight in the car. She whirled about and reached into the car and grabbed the long flashlight from the backseat. She pulled it out and aimed it at the dragon. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" she cried angrily as she turned it on, blaring the concentrated beam of light into the dragon's face. The dragon cringed and screeched as it retreated and flew away in a hurry. 

The man looked over at the young Chichi, panting heavily, right before passing out. His family members ran to him, terrified and crying. Chichi didn't have time to help with him, so she armed herself with the flashlight and ran off. "GOOD LUCK!" she called to the frightened family behind her. 

***************************************************************

A dragon knocked a barrel over in the bakery, spilling about ten gallons or so of sesame seeds. It looked down at them and grunted. It began lapping the seeds up into its mouth, helping itself to whatever the store had to offer. Another dragon stepped up beside it and attempted to take a mouthful, but the other just snapped at him and growled deeply. 

The baker had been closing shop for the night when the beasts had crashed through his display window and began attacking him. The stout man sat shuddering in a corner of his small store, scratched, bloody, and bruised, watching in trepidation as the dragons continued playing with the contents of his bread shop. 

"Wh-what do you want--??" he cried in a shaky voice, not knowing that it was probably best to simply let playing dragons play if he didn't want to get attacked again. But of course, the poor man didn't know that. 

The dragons paused in their amusements with the sesame seeds and stepped toward the whimpering man with their teeth bared and glinting in the light. 

***************************************************************

Chichi peered around a corner, panting gently as she clutched her weapon to her chest. So far, she had scared off about three dragons that had been attacking people, and told them to keep bright lights around them at all times if they didn't want to get hurt. Now, however, a sound that pierced through the young woman's soul like a jagged knife caused her to go blind with rage-- 

The terrified cries of a small child being attacked. 

One of the dragons was flapping its wings and hovering over the little boy as it clawed furiously down at him. The child had tears spewing from his eyes as he fearfully cried out for his mother. 

The girl stepped out from hiding and rushed at the dragon wielding her heavy implement of war. The dragon looked up in her direction, right before getting a flashlight smacked just between his eyes. It fell to the ground, beaten and battered, and not really able to think straight at the moment. 

"KUSOTARE!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Chichi cried, turning the flashlight on and shining it directly into the eyes of the demon. 

The dragon sped away, screeching and crying. Chichi turned back to the quivering boy and looked down calmly at him. He returned her gaze with wide, round eyes. "L-lady..." he panted gently, "A...are we okay now?" 

Chichi picked the boy up and held him gingerly in her arms, brushing away some blood and sweat on his forehead. It was painful to look at; such an innocent little person being beaten up on like that... Chichi tried to mask her anguish for him and smiled gently. "Yes, son, we're okay now..." she soothed. 

Just then, two more dragons interrupted the moment and stepped out from behind some trashcans, their heads lowered menacingly. Chichi looked at them and refrained from cursing aloud in front of the little boy. She jumped up, holding onto the child tightly. "Oh no...!" the boy yelled, pointing at the dragons. "There are more now!" 

"I know, we'll be all right!" she panted furiously as she dashed towards a darkened building, hearing the claws of the dragons pounding into the ground behind her. She burst through the doors of the large structure and looked about frantically for a place to hide. Just then, she saw a large room labeled "kitchen" over it......yes............that'd do...

***************************************************************

Goku stepped around a wall and crept past the six dragons that were gnashing at a large side of meat in the butcher shop. He heard them regurgitating, and he flinched. That wasn't good...they were multiplying more and more. Nonetheless, he had to save the trapped people in the closet...

Goku cracked open the door and pulled the man and woman who had been clutching to one another. He smiled at them. "Hey, don't worry, okay? Everything's okay now, they're distracted...I'll take you somewhere safe..."

***************************************************************

Chichi panted and cradled the small child in her arms as she ducked into a corner of the cold room. The dragons had been hot on her heels and she had ducked into the kitchen, figuring that the smells from all of the food would taint the powerful human smell emanating from her and the young boy. He looked up at the strange woman with tears glazing his eyes. "Lady..." he sniffled, "are we safe NOW?"

Chichi turned her gaze down to the child, breathing lightly. His gray eyes were earnestly scared and he trembled in her arms as he clutched at the front of her dress, in need of her protection. Her maternal instinct kicked in as she pulled him closer and held him tightly against her, feeling obligated with her life to protect him from any harm. "Don't worry," she soothed, "they're belligerent creatures, but there's no way they can get to us in here...not unless they learn how to open doors, heh..." Chichi curled the side of her mouth up into a half-smile, attempting to make a joke. 

Just then, the two dragons stopped outside the kitchen door, making loud, obvious snorting noises. Chichi squirmed and crouched down more into the corner of the kitchen that was shrouded in the dark shadows. She stifled her terrified whimpers so as not to upset the boy. The child glanced up at the mysterious woman who had taken it upon herself to become his temporary bodyguard. He gulped and was gripped with a subtle fear when he detected that she was just as scared as he was. 

One of the dragons leapt up onto a counter next to the door and leaned over. It was easy to reach the doorknob from there, so it reached out its gnarled paw and began to fiddle with the handle. The knob was one of the oblong types, so it made it particularly easy to open. The dragon that had stayed on the floor nudged the door open with its strong snout and it walked into the damp kitchen, sniffing at the air. 

Chichi's heart was pounding behind the counter as she held fast to the small child. He clung fiercely to her and shivered in her arms. 

The dragons trotted around the kitchen, sniffing various pots and pans strewn about over the countertops...one of the dragons found a bottle of clam purée sitting in an open cabinet. It licked at the thick goo and snorted. How disgusting--!

Chichi's heart began racing faster as the other dragon, the more curious and possibly smarter of the two, sniffed a metal counter close to them. Able to hear the blood rushing through her veins and her breathing becoming more labored and terrified as this dark purple beast proceeded in sniffing them out, she looked around desperately for an escape of some sort. Just then, she spotted it--! The path to their salvation! There, standing behind about four of the large, sterile, steel counter tops, sat a door; a large, blazing "EXIT" sign burning triumphantly above it like an Olympic flame. 

Chichi smiled slightly until she was stunned out of her glee by the screeching of the two dragons. They were violently nipping at each other's necks now and getting into quite a little battle. She gathered the boy up in her arms and prepared herself to dash towards the door. She could easily jump those counter tops... After all, she _was_ a disciple of the Kame Sennin fighting style and incredible leaping ability had been stressed greatly in the arts' repertoire. 

She kept her eyes glued to the door in anticipation of sprinting to their escape. Tilting her head downwards, she whispered to the boy. "I'm going to make a run for it..." she said. "Just stay calm and don't make a sound...okay?" The boy gripped to her dress and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the world around him so that he wouldn't be tempted to scream. "Okay..." he whispered back. 

Chichi whipped her head in the direction of the dragons and made sure that they were occupied...okay, still ripping each other to shreds...good sign. She turned her attention back to the door. "Here we go--!" she grunted as she took off at top speed, leaping high into the air and skillfully hurdling the countertops. The dragons stopped in their play to watch her. She landed gracefully before the exit and ran to it. Grinning smugly, the dark-haired woman looked back at the reptilian creatures as she gripped the handle and pushed on the door. 

It didn't budge.

Chichi looked at it, turning the knob once again. No success. Poor Chichi began to panic... She had made herself and the boy a spectacle and now the dragons' attentions were focused on them! She panted heavily as she threw her shoulder into the door, grunting and wailing. "No......no...! NO, NO, NO, NO--!" 

The boy began screeching and jabbing his finger aggressively in the direction of the dragons. "THEY'RE COMING!!" he cried. 

The dragons licked their lips and grinned evilly as they lunged in the direction of the helpless pair. Tears began streaming from both Chichi's and the boys' eyes as they came to grips with their imminent doom. 

The dragons hurdled a countertop, then another...then another...getting closer and closer...

The boy looked at the door again, noticing the placement of the hinges on the outside. He pointed at them. "OPEN IT THE OTHER WAY--!! THE OTHER WAY, MISS!!!" he shrieked. 

Chichi, in hysterics, did exactly what he told her without thinking. Magically, she turned the handle and pulled _IN_ on the door and it opened with ease. Their hearts skipped a beat! Chichi rushed outside of it and slammed it shut as quickly as possible, holding her hand against it firmly as the frustrated scratching and uproarious screeching of the dragons filtered through from the other side. She backed away from it quickly, still clutching to the shaken child. He sat in her arms, trembling. 

She looked about her surroundings. The muffled screams of the poor villagers could be heard wafting in from the outside, mixed with deep snores that seemed to be coming from all of the rooms in the hallway. Chichi slowly breathed out as her heart continued pounding away in her chest, causing small beads of sweat to pop up all over her body. "Well--" she exhaled lightly. "I think we're okay NOW, but...I can hear all of those poor people out there, but...this is the only building that isn't overrun by the dragons..." she murmured curiously. 

The boy suddenly brightened, as children often have a way of doing, even after a traumatizing event, and pointed to a door down the hall. "My Ojiisan lives in that room!" he grinned. 

Chichi looked in the direction that he pointed in and then stared at him obliviously. "Your Ojiisan...?" she asked quietly. He slid out of her arms and ran, giggling, to the door. Chichi raised her eyebrows and took off after him. "WAIT!" she called. 

Just then, the door that they had come out of began to warp wildly. The dragon's claws were dinging the door, leaving huge dents in it. The dragons snarled ferociously and broke through to the other side, splintering the material the door was made out of, and stepped into the hallway that Chichi and the young boy occupied. Chichi whirled around and gasped, forgetting her pursuit after the child. The dragons smacked their lips and began walking slowly to their victims.

The child was still smiling and running towards the door, intent on showing the nice lady his Ojiisan. He ran to his grandfather's room and grabbed onto the doorknob and pushed the door open happily. "Ojiisan!" he beamed. The room in which his Ojiisan lay sleeping was darkened, and the outline of the man could barely be made out, lighted only a small amount by the glow of an electronic alarm clock next to the man's bed. The old man just snored loudly as a response to his grandson's spontaneous visit. The sound of the horrible snort echoed throughout the hallway, bouncing off of the walls and into the ears of the dragons. 

They both withered in pain and shot out of the hallway in an instant, taking off through the kitchen once again, squealing in defeat. 

Chichi stood in place with her arms hanging limply by her sides, her mouth dangling open in surprise. She turned to the boy. "WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO--???" she screamed.

The boy turned to look at her. "Huh?" 

She walked to him and put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "THEY'RE GONE!! Something scared them off!" she cried happily. 

Just then, the boy's grandfather snorted again and mumbled, rolling over onto his side in the dark room. Chichi and the boy turned their attention to the grey old fellow asleep in the musty-smelling bedroom. The boy just smiled and pointed at him. "_That's_ my Ojiisan," he said proudly.

Chichi watched the old man for a moment, still turning the amazing defeat of the dragons over in her mind. Then it suddenly hit her................_LOUD NOISES!!_ The dragons were sensitive to loud noises! It made perfect sense, seeing as Kami-sama and Piccolo were also sensitive to raucous sounds. 

Chichi turned back to the boy and grinned, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, that is your Ojiisan...and he's gonna be a hero...!" she smiled.

The boy just tilted his head to the side and eyed the woman. "Huh...?"

***************************************************************

Goku panted and dropped off the load of wounded people that he had been carrying in a safe spot he had found. Most of the residents of the small town lay scratched and bruised in a bunch, groaning miserably. They had gathered into small circles and were now comforting each other. He leaned over and rested his palms on his knees. "Whew..." he breathed. "I sure hope you all will be safe here..." 

Most of the people in the group didn't respond as they were too depressed and beaten up to do so, but some turned and gave him a respectful nod. He smiled slightly.

"GOKU-SAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" a familiar female voice called through the city. 

Goku's eyes widened. Could it be? Had Chichi followed him to Ginger Town? The young man turned around and looked through the darkness for his wife. She sounded terrified. 

"Chichi--?!" he called back nervously. What if she had gotten attacked by a dragon!?

Much to Goku's relief, she came running up, perfectly unharmed. She was carrying a small boy in her arms. Goku smiled and ran out of the small cavern he had been using to keep the people safe in and greeted her.

"Chichi, how did--" he began.

Chichi smiled and laughed, as she placed the boy down. "Goku-saa, I know what to do! I know how to get rid of the dragons!" she interrupted as she happily grabbed his wrists in her hands.

Goku blinked and looked at her with an unbelieving expression. "Really?" he asked, his wonderful smile sparkling across his features. 

Chichi crouched and shooed the boy away towards the cave. "Go on, find your mommy, okay?" she urged calmly. The child quickly skipped over to the mouth of the cave, calling for his mother. 

Goku put his fists on his hips and looked at Chichi. "The dragons--you know how to get rid of them," he repeated. 

Chichi smiled at him and nodded. "Hai, but I'm going to need your help," she said quickly as she grabbed his hand. 

"Whoa, wait, where are we going?" he asked. 

"Trust me!" Chichi called behind her as she and her husband ran in the direction of the retirement home. 

***************************************************************

"You're real smart, Chichi! This is a good idea!" Goku laughed in a hushed voice as he gently lifted a sleeping elderly woman from her bed in the retirement home and laid her down into a wheelbarrow that he had found outside. Chichi smiled and carted in two more wheelbarrows full of old men and women, snoring away peacefully. 

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" she joked. "Now hurry it up, I don't want anyone else getting hurt while we're gone...you said that we can definitely get them into that quarry at the edge of town and seal them off there?" she whispered.

Goku looked at her and nodded. "I'm sure."

Chichi smiled at him and carted the wheelbarrows towards the door. "C'mon. We'd better get back out there." 

Goku gently placed another elderly person in the other wheelbarrow and followed her. "Okay," he whispered. 

***************************************************************

"EEEEEK!!!" a young woman shouted as she was pinned into a corner by a bloodthirsty dragon. The dragon gnashed its teeth at her and grinned. She huddled up into the corner, whimpering. Just then, the annoying, grating sound of loud snoring could be heard from nearby. Goku emerged from around the corner, grinning maliciously.

"Ha ha!" he laughed. "What are you going to do now? Looks like you'll have to stop tormenting innocent people!" 

The dragon looked at the sleeping old man and woman and cringed, withering with pain. It began to trip about, the noise like nails against a chalkboard to its sensitive ears. Goku moved the wheelbarrows forward and advanced on the scaly beast. The dragon growled angrily and continued scooting away from the crazy-haired man and the barrows he was pushing. 

Goku then began to run at him, bringing the horrendous noise of snoring along with him, chasing the creature. The dragon leapt for cover but was suddenly pushed into another wheelbarrow behind him, carrying more snoring old folks! The dragon whirled around in shock and stared up into the face of a very vengeful Chichi. Chichi looked down at the dragon, grinning evilly. Looks like she and Goku had turned the tables. This seemed to be a successful method of luring the dragons away from innocent people, as they had already managed to subdue at least eighteen-or-so dragons.

The dragon looked around frantically for a means of escape, and he did a double take when he eventually saw it. There was a small mine at the edge of town. It looked empty, and he knew that it _was_ desperate--but how else would he be able to escape that hideous noise? The dragon sped away and headed towards the quarry without so much as looking back at the young couple. Goku watched it and smiled to himself. Their plan was working! He turned and looked back at his wife who was now checking to see if the old folks were okay. 

***************************************************************

The dragon flew into the quarry, grinding its teeth in annoyance. He saw that many of his brothers were also taking refuge in the small, isolated spot. The dragon spat several times and looked about the room. The others just looked back at him quietly, as they were all equally annoyed with their embarrassing defeat. 

The dragon was feeling aggressive and irritated enough to start a fight with one of them for simply looking at him, but he stopped when he sniffed the air. Some smell was seductively coating the ether--some delicious smell that he couldn't ignore. It was............_blood_. Then it hit him; there must have been victims lying nearby. Though he didn't want to go back out there, where his ears were threatened by the grating sound of horrible snoring, his venomous instincts took place of his fear and he turned around again, preparing to make a run for the pile of innocent humans. The smell had also reached the other dragons, but they hadn't dared to venture out of the cave again. But since this dragon had the guts to do it...well...why not jump on the bandwagon and have some fun? They rose to their feet and followed him outside of the cave, cringing, when the sound came to them. But they weren't going to stop this time, no matter how aggravating that awful noise was. They were too pissed off to really care at this point. 

***************************************************************

The team of dragons had convoked about the cave full of bleeding, innocent victims. The people huddled together and watched with wide, horrified eyes as the dragons smirked with their rows and rows of glistening, pointed, white teeth. Several of the people who weren't traumatized enough to just sit there and stare leapt up and started searching for an exit of some sort. But the cave that Goku had found had was completely sealed-off. It was impossible to escape. The dragons advanced on the people and snarled ferociously through curled, scaly lips. 

Goku and Chichi were still busy carting the elderly folks about in wheelbarrows when Chichi turned and looked back at the cave. "GOKU-SAA!" she gasped. 

Goku turned around and looked, only to find that the enemies were attacking. He quickly placed the wheelbarrow down and leapt into the air, yelling loudly. 

The dragons turned around in distraction as the large man came down upon one or two of them, knocking them unconscious with his nyoi-bo. He stood in a threatening pose, glaring the other dragons down and daring them to attack. His bo was placed delicately between his fingers, pointing straight at them. 

Several snarled and vaulted for him, but he just as quickly disposed of them with two swift kicks and a jab with the bo. Chichi looked on with fear in her eyes as the dragons lunged and attacked her beloved husband. 

Goku's gi was ripped to shreds by now, several strands of his formerly intact shirt falling gently to the ground. The dragons didn't stop in their pursuit, however, as they continued slashing at Goku's chest. Goku jumped back and heaved heavily, staring into the eyes of his many opponents. _"Shimatta,"_ he thought angrily. _"There's too many of them!"_

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chichi came barreling in and smacked two of the dragons down behind the heads by doing a spin kick. She landed in a defensive posture and looked around. The dragons were focused on her now, rather than Goku. Perfect...this is just what she wanted. 

The people were clustered in a large mass at the back of the cave, watching in complete wonder of the husband and wife team as they dispelled of the scaly beasts. It was tempting to jump in and fight, but how? There were so many dragons that a civilian could hardly get a punch or a kick in before being ripped to tiny pieces. It was probably a better idea to just let the professionals deal with this...

Just then, a very saddened Koko stepped out from some shadows beside a house. Goku and Chichi were too busy to notice, of course, but he stood there calmly, as if in a pensive stupor. The wife and husband fought with their hearts pumping like water mains beneath the ground, flooding every vein in their bodies with the heat and energy of their red blood--feeling the excitement of the fight! He admired it. He wished he could be so brave. But then he remembered his promise.

The small, innocent, lavender beast knew what he had to do. Watching the couple fight because of his own immaturity was too much for him to handle. Purring slightly, Koko moaned a solitary growl that echoed through the thin air and to Goku's receptive ears. It was the little guy's goodbye to the world. 

Goku looked up from his grapple with one of the evil dragons and saw his familiar lizard-like friend standing at the mouth of the cave. The other dragons spotted the tiny animal also, but didn't lunge at him as their biological duties would have otherwise directed them to do. Instead, they watched in curiosity, wondering what their parent was doing. Koko finished his sad song and looked ruefully at Goku. But he didn't look sad--he looked at peace; calm.

Suddenly, his little claws lashed up the dirt beneath him as he tore away from the mouth of the cavern and headed at top speed towards a ravine at the edge of the town. 

Goku's eyes snapped open as he released his grip from around another dragon's throat. He charged out of the cave as fast as he could, stumbling along the way. "KOKO, NO!!!" he screamed. 

Chichi followed him, and a small assembly of dragons followed close behind the two. 

Koko's heart thumped happily and excitedly in his small chest. He was sacrificing himself for the good of the people, and it felt good to not run from his fears anymore. 

Goku whimpered, every step that he crashed down to the ground with causing his voice to break painfully. "K...KOKOOOO!! YOU CAN'T!!!" he cried. 

Just then, the small, pudgy beast leapt through the air, and plummeted down the ravine. His small form fell like a stone just as Goku reached the cliff, falling to his knees helplessly and watching his pet fall to his death. He slumped backward, plopping down onto his calves, gazing down into the gray mist of the night with eyes as big as teacups. Just like that, his friend was gone...he had sacrificed himself for the sake of everyone else. 

Chichi caught up to her hapless husband and panted lightly as she grabbed his shoulder. "What happened--?!" she cried. 

Goku stared down wistfully into the chasm and sniffed. His little purple pet had only lived with them for one day...one...day. It was painful--even in the last 24 hours, the tall Son child had grown very fond of his animal friend, but it was obviously a waste now. Goku had always longed for a companion just like Koko, but the dragon had committed suicide and wrenched the dream away from the poor man. Still...the creature's selflessness was commendable. Not that it didn't hurt...

Chichi looked down into the depth of the cliff as well, gasping lightly for air. "G...Goku-saa?" she repeated, catching her breath.

"Koko's gone..." he murmured. 

Just then, back in the city, the dragons that had been advancing on the bloodied villagers fell down to the ground in an instant, their bodies settling coldly on the dark earth. 

The villagers cheered triumphantly, and their sounds of glee floated up into the night. From where the young couple stood at the top of the mountain, they could hear every jovial whoop clearly, but neither of them felt like celebrating. 

Chichi soothingly placed her hands on Goku's shoulders and knelt down behind him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Goku," she whispered. It was true, she had never really liked the dragon or wanted it to begin with, but seeing her husband so disheveled because he had lost a friend was anguish for her. She slowly looked up at him. 

His soft black hair waved gently in a small draft as his usually happy, cheerful eyes were now dull and lacking their usual luster. His shoulders slumped in her arms and he let out a small breath from his parted lips. "I know y'are, Chichi," he said quietly. He looked at her with deep, downhearted eyes; a look that he rarely gave. "Can we go home now?" he asked in a voice tinged with a childish sadness. 

"Yes." Chichi helped him to his feet. 

***************************************************************

Goku let out a long, tired sigh as he walked into their bedroom. Chichi followed him in silence. She quietly walked to the dresser and untied the sash on her silky nightgown. It had, indeed, been a big night for the both of them. She reached for her brush and began to run the bristles through her dark locks. 

The villagers had been very grateful once the young couple had returned to the mouth of the cave to bid the people farewell. They had wanted to reward Goku and Chichi in some way, but Chichi had politely declined, saying that a reward wasn't needed. The villagers had, however, been a little confused as to why the old people in wheelbarrows had been necessary in defeating the dragons...

Goku wasn't really paying attention to anything at the moment; he fell down onto the bed with a long breath and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. If there was anything he wanted to do, it was to sleep. It was a pity that he had to lose a friend tonight...but he just hoped that sleep would give him some sort of temporary escape from everything. He yawned and rubbed his eye as he snuggled his head into the pillows. "Chichi, are you coming to bed?" he asked in an exhausted voice.

Chichi paused in brushing through her black hair and looked at him. "Yes...just a second..." she murmured as she placed the comb down on the marble dresser and walked to the bed. She sat down lightly on her side and then scooted over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his sides. He had been through a lot tonight, but he seemed to be taking it well enough... She smiled a bit to herself as she moved her head forward and lightly kissed the back of his neck. "I love you..." she whispered.

Her poor, tired Goku only had enough energy to mumble back to her "Mvv..."

Chichi ran her eyes smoothly along his frame as she reached her hand up to his hair and began stroking one of his long spikes. "You're being very mature about all this you know...and I just wanted to tell you...how proud I am of you...because I know that Koko wouldn't have wanted you to mourn. I understand how you feel..." she whispered. She paused for a moment and wetted her lips with her tongue before she continued. "You know, when I was six...I had this hampster..." 

She was cut off by his loud snoring. He had fallen asleep. Chichi leaned over his neck and looked into his face with a frown. "Goku-saa..." she whispered angrily. He had gone to sleep while she was trying to talk to him, and that had made her a little angry...still...when she saw that face...she couldn't be mad. She had already told herself that he had been through a rough night, so she really didn't know why she was so angry with him now. His eyes were closed gently as he snored away innocently, and it made her heart melt. No, she couldn't be angry with him, she decided...

The young woman sighed and fell back onto her pillow, holding his back against her chest, feeling it vibrate with every breath he took in. It was strange...but his snoring didn't seem to have the same effect on her that it had before. She smiled a bit to herself. Well, at least if any dragons ever came back, he'd be able to keep them away with that loud snore of his. She chuckled a bit at her private joke and yawned as she too began to drift off. It had been a busy night. She figured she would make a big breakfast for him in the morning to cheer him up. 

He took in a deep snort that pulled her from drifting away into unconsciousness. She frowned a little before she became accustomed to the rhythmic breathing again and swore to herself: No. A dragon would NOT ever come back, as far as she was concerned. To avoid this whole ordeal again, there would never be another dragon in her house as long as she lived. 

Content with this idea, she closed her eyes and fell asleep beside her husband. 

***************************************************************

Yeah, I know it's not as good as some of my other stuff...please be nice when reviewing. *flinch*


End file.
